Walking in Darkness
by PunkRockFairy
Summary: Dumbledore cannot protest that Voldemorts new plan to kill Harry Potter could work. So for Harry's safety, he is put in the care of a certain blond slytherin, one of Dumbledore's most trusted spys, and one of Harry's most hated enemies. DMHP OotP spoilers
1. Repercussions

**Author's Note: I do not own ne of J.K. Rowlings work so don't think I do, it is all hers… cept the parts I made up, like the plot. OotP spoilers included.**

**Warning: If homosexuality makes you uncomfortable, this is not the story to be reading… Go back now while you have the chance… Slash will appear later on.**

**_Walking in Darkness_**

**_Chapter 1: Repercussions_**

The grounds were oddly quiet, for all it was close to one in the morning. Silently the hooded figure slid through the shadows, watching the castle loom closer before him apprehensively. Darkness shielded him from possible suspicion, but even so nervousness slithered up his spine. He shivered, cold autumn winds whipped through the leaves surrounding him. He needed to get back in, needed to go back to bed. Sleep was ebbing closer and closer into his minimal attention span.

            After several moments longer of staring up at the dark building, he swept up the steps as quickly and discreetly as was possible to do being that close to passing out cold. The large heavy oak doors creaked on worn hinges, but the entrance hall was empty. No one heard. His footsteps echoed through the stone halls. A soft clicking sounded off in the distance, a clock.

            Rounding the corner to his dormitory a hand caught his wrist. A greasy mass of messy black hair loomed in front of him. Suppressing the gasp of horror at being caught, a mask appeared on his pale face, training his features into the familiar cool, bored gaze.

            "You should at least TRY to be a bit more discreet Draco. I could've been anyone! Trust me with your public persona, students here would NOT stop to risk their own free time to take yours away!" Snape snarled at the seventeen year old in front of him, his godson and confidant.

            "Cool it Sev, no one saw me, and you KNEW I was coming back. I've got it all under control." The patented Malfoy smirk graced his lips.

            "Let's hope you do Draco, you're playing with fire and your match is burning low." 

            "I don't use matches, I use my wand, and that never burns low. So thank you for your time Severus, but I'll be getting to bed now. Good night." Draco swept past his teacher, still quiet as a mouse, and disappeared into the shadows.

**********

            _Blood. There was blood everywhere, soaking the ground before him. Screams were echoing off the walls. Walls?_

            Harry Potter blinked his eyes open. It was morning, and the dormitory was just beginning to wake up mostly due to the fact that Ron was singing in the shower and he sounded along the lines of several cats being tortured. The curtains to the large four-poster had been drawn closed, though Harry couldn't remember ever closing them the night before. 

            Sleep still clung to the corners of his vision, pleading his eyelids to close once again. Harry swiftly brought his hands up to his emerald green eyes and rubbed them into consciousness. The dream he'd been having was draining slowly from his memory. All he could remember of it was the blood. Lots of blood and death. He knew he had been dreaming of the war that was steadily growing in the magical world.

            Harry swung his legs over the sides of the bed, pulling the hangings open as he did so. Sunshine bathed his face, enveloping him in a blanket of warmth. It felt good to be warmed again, somehow the dream had left Harry feeling very cold, like ice. Dean and Seamus were in the corner making their beds and talking, not taking notice that someone else was now awake. Neville still lay in bed, unperturbed by Ron's attempts at murdering the other roommates with his singing.

            After what felt like ages of just sitting there, Harry stood up and stretched. His presence was made aware to his two roommates who each said quick good mornings and returned back to their quiet conversation. Ron's howling subsided in the bathroom and Harry decided it was finally safe to go in and take his own shower without being made deaf. He grabbed his clothes and soap and walked into the steam filled room.

            Ron was standing in the mirror, a large white towel wrapped loosely around his waist, combing snarls out of his thick red hair. He twisted around to face Harry sending ripples up his tight stomach. Harry shivered slightly at the sight and returned the smile Ron sent his way.

            It was a struggle just to make his way through the steam without hitting any walls. Especially since Harry didn't have his glasses on. But eventually he came across an empty shower. He slipped out of his boxers, the only thing he had worn to sleep, and stepped into the stall closing the glass door behind him. 

The tap blasted him with freezing cold water the second he turned the it on. It took a few minutes to warm up which gave Harry the chance to relieve his head from the sexual thoughts that ran rampant through his mind. It wasn't that hard to do, he just started thinking about Snape in a Speedo.

The warm water was slipping down his skin in small streams, dripping into his eyes from his bangs. Harry shook the water from his face and finished his shower, trying in vain to wash the distinct feeling of dirt and blood from his body. He stepped out of the stall, getting flooded with steam again.

Neville had obviously woken up soon after Harry. One of the other showers was running, adding to the thickness of steam that lay heavily in the small room. The mirrors near the door were fogged up generously and Harry was forced to wipe it clean with one of the towels that lay beside the sinks. His reflection looked blurred in the still wet mirror, but no sign of blood or dirt showed on his milky white skin.

He sighed in relief and pulled on a pair of black silk boxers and grey sweatpants. The look was not very modest as it accentuated his muscle toned abdomen. Harry swiftly ran a comb though the messy entanglements of his jet black hair, calming it down as much as was possible. Though he would never admit it, he was one of the most gorgeous boys in school, and had every girl swooning after him.

Back out in the dormitory, Seamus and Dean had vacated the premises for someplace more private. Ron also appeared to have left, and Harry assumed it was down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Deciding to follow his friend, Harry pulled on his robes and grabbed his bag for morning classes before racing out of the dorm.

**********

            The hall was as crowded as ever, filled with squealing first years that seemed more dependant on getting through the meal then actually enjoying their time spent there. The chatter was loud enough to hear from the quidditch pitch, let alone be able to make out what anyone was actually saying. Harry made his way over to the densely packed Gryffindor table on the far right side of the room. 

            It wasn't hard to find Ron, sitting on the far end of the table, his plate already filled with food. Sitting down Harry smiled. He had lived on hardly anything at all, all summer, and now he finally could eat something and he had no clue what he wanted. So, a very Harry thing to do, he grabbed a little of everything.

            "Hungry are you?" Ron said between bites with a small grin.

            "Famished, I haven't hardly eaten all summer. Haven't had the appetite and the Dursley's didn't want to feed me that much anyway."

            A dark cloud crept back into the pit of Harry's stomach. He had suddenly remembered why he hadn't had an appetite all summer. Putting down his fork, Harry looked away, pointedly avoiding Ron's gaze. A cloak of guilt seemed to have shrouded itself around him. Here he was enjoying himself and Sirius was dead. Dead because of him. He had killed his godfather and now he had the audacity to be happy?

            "Harry it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for Sirius's death. He wouldn't want you to give up your happiness." Sometimes Ron's ability to always see through Harry was really rather unnerving.

            "I'm gonna go for a walk okay Ron?" He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and without waiting for an answer, started to walk the length of the table again. As he did, a strange feeling that someone was watching him crept over his body. Harry furrowed his brow and turned, locking eyes with a pair of silver eyes across the hall. He scowled at Malfoy and continued his walk out of the Great Hall, not looking back.

**********

            Leaves crunched under foot as Harry traipsed across the grounds, not bothering to notice where he was going or how long he had until his first class. It had been a year since his godfather's death, but to him the pain was still fresh and new. Going home to the Dursley's hadn't helped in the least, it actually only made Harry feel worse.

            He had only known he even had a godfather 4 years ago. And only found out that he wasn't the murderer everyone else thought of him as just over 3 years ago. Then at the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sirius had died. Died because of Harry. He died because of a stupid mistake in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. And in one instant Harry's life had changed.

            Being with the Dursley's reminded Harry of everything that had been taken away from him in that instant. It had reminded him of the pain that he had caused, unto himself and others. He had become so hollow since then. Not paying attention to their sneers or remarks, barely living. And now he was back at Hogwarts, the only home he had ever known. He had been there for 3 days already and he had almost completely forgotten about Sirius.

            'Why did I have to go? Why couldn't I have just looked in the godforsaken mirror!?' For about the millionth time Harry wondered this. 'Malfoy's right, I really do have to always be the fucking hero. Well I wasn't a hero then was I?'

            Harry finally looked up, taking in his surroundings for the first time since he had left the castle. Somehow he had managed to make his way all the way to the quidditch pitch without even realizing it. He looked down at his watch and did a double-take. He had missed about half of Transfiguration already. Readjusting the strap to his bag, Harry sprinted back up to the school, hoping Professor McGonagall wouldn't be too mad at him.

**********

            "You're late Mr. Potter. I suggest you start taking notes. You will practice the charm itself during your detention tonight. And I hope you are not late for that!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the class. All around Harry people were attempting to transfigure their partners into chairs. Ron it seemed had done his particularly well, although Hermione was still able to yell at him for sitting on her. 

            Harry groaned inwardly. He hated to think what Professor McGonagall would think if he awkwardly transfigured her into a chair and then was unable to bring her back. This thought actually brought a small bit of amusement back into his head, for a moment. His next thought though was whether Sirius and his dad had ever done anything like that when they were in school.

            Without saying a word, Harry took out his quill and parchment and began scribbling down the notes from the board as fast as he could. Class was going to end in 10 minutes and he suspected that everyone else had had quite a bit more time than him to copy them down. Which was really no one's fault but his own, but that was beside the point.

             10 minutes later found Harry rushing to finish with an entire board of notes left to copy. The rest of the class was dismissed, but Harry stayed behind a moment to try and finish up. As he sat there scribbling, Professor McGonagall walked up to his desk and sat across from him. 

            "Would you care to explain to me why you almost missed my class this morning Potter?" 

            "I'm sorry Professor, I guess I just got lost in thought when I was out for a walk and when I looked at my watch and saw how late it was I hurried to class as fast as I could."

            "Harry one does best not to dwell on the past. Let Sirius go, it's time. Your detention will be at 7 o'clock, be prompt or I will deduct points." And with that Professor McGonagall left leaving behind a very frustrated student.

            It was several minutes before Harry finished his notes and left the classroom. Part of him truly hated Professor McGonagall for telling him to let Sirius go. But another part, a much smaller part, knew she was right. He would have to let his godfather rest in peace. He just wasn't sure if he could do that right then.

            The halls were deserted by now, not a soul in sight. Harry trotted towards the 3rd floor charms corridor, knowing he'd be late if he steadied to a walk. It was several corridors until any sign of human activity was even remotely present. As he walked into one of the many stairwells in the castle, a voice at the bottom dimly reached his ears. Curiosity got the best of Harry, and he slipped noiselessly down the stairs until he could hear the voice without being seen.

            "…acts like I have nothing better to do then stand around and wait for him. He knows Voldemort will be displeased if we're late. That would mean 2 punishments on my part. Father is sure to be much crueler then My Lord." A door swung open and audible footsteps filled the air, interrupting the voice's thoughts. "You're late."

            "A wizard is never late Draco Malfoy. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The silky smooth voice chided his student, quoting one of the most famous books of all time. Neither he nor Draco heard the small gasp that had escaped Harry's lips. Just below him stood a student at Hogwarts talking about joining ranks with none other then Voldemort. 

            "Very cute Sev, now if you don't mind, can we please get a move on. The sooner we make rank, the sooner we can be away from that infuriating git."

            "Why Draco I had no idea you thought so highly of 'My Lord'. You really should be less subtle about it." Snape's voice was mocking the young blonde arrogantly.

            "What? No, I was speaking about Father, but now that you mention it, Voldemort is a piece of work too." 

            "I believe that is an understatement. You really should consider staying. When Dumbledore agreed to let you do this, I'm sure he didn't mean for you to miss classes." 

            "Oh give it up, I only have Muggle Studies right now, and I would miss that happily any day. Even for the hell I'm serving with you. Now let's go before he decides we're not worth being kept alive. I'm sure that my death would be more severely disappointing to Dumbledore than my missing some silly little class."

            Two pairs of footsteps rang out through the staircase, bringing Harry back out of his trance. Realizing his folly, Harry was forced to run the rest of the way to Charms, his mind returning back to the conversation he had just overheard. The rest of the day seemed to speed by, as Harry fighting to take his mind off of what had gone on between Snape and Draco.

            But by the time Care of Magical Creatures rolled around, Harry had to admit defeat. It wasn't until then that he realized Draco was missing. 

            "Now where's Malfoy eh? Anyone seen 'im?" Hagrid asked gruffly, looking pointedly at the Slytherins who all shook their heads and snickered. 

            "Well he better have a good excuse, 'cause I could use some help washing the school windows." As Hagrid went on to explain what they were doing in class, Harry let his mind drift back to lunch where he realized he had not seen Draco or Snape there either. He tried to ignore the tinge of worry that spread through the pit of his stomach.

            Ron and Hermione kept shooting glances over at their friend throughout the lesson who was absentmindedly staring into space. Neither dared to go talk to Harry, knowing how upset he got when they broke him from his thoughts. Both assumed that his thoughts were not occupied by a blond Slytherin and insufferable potions master, but by a dark haired fugitive who was yet to be forgotten by any of them.

*********************************************************************************************

A/N: so u like??? It took me ages to develop this god-forsaken chapter… I have never written a fanfiction chapter this long. Heck, this chapter is longer than the entirety of one of my stories… newayz, there will be actual Harry/Draco action to come so don't worry bout that, but itll def. take me ages to update cuz I have 3 stories I'm writing right now… speaking of which, yall should go read Out of this World and Deaf… and remember to review this 1… im def not afraid of constructive criticism… just please make sure its constructive and not insulting, otherwise its not helpful in the least… newayz, R/R!!! byeeee!!!


	2. Pain Overdue

**Author's Note: I don't own ne of J.K. Rowlings stuff… I only own my stuff… get it??? got it??? Good**

**_Walking in Darkness_**

**_Chapter 2: Pain Overdue_**

**__**

            The night sky was that perfect shade of blue where parts looked silver and other parts looked purple, but they all looked alike. The air was crisp and cool, clear enough to see a mockingbird flying a mile away. Everything felt perfect to Harry. That was until… THWUMP!

            "Oh my god! Harry! Are you all right? I am so sorry, I honestly didn't mean to hit you with the bludger."

            Harry looked up into the eyes of his fellow teammates, feeling that once again, nothing could ever be perfect. "Yeah guys I'm fine. I think I may have broken my wrist though. No big deal. Honest, I'll see you all later." His robes were slightly dusty from his hard landing, but he ignored it, trying to make as dignified an exit as he could. Holding his wrist unconsciously to his chest, Harry trotted into the school, making his way slowly towards the hospital wing, where he was sure Madame Pomfrey would throw a fit.

            Walking into the hospital wing though, Harry realized that Madame Pomfrey may not be so worried about him as he had initially thought. There, sitting in the bed closest to the door, was none other than Draco Malfoy. His face was badly bruised, and hardly recognizable. Harry also dimly noted that Draco's arm was in a sling. He seemed pretty much content with staring at the ground, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

            "Potter, what now?" Madame Pomfrey's sharp voice broke through his trance, causing both him and the blond Slytherin to look up.

            "I was hit by a bludger. I think my wrist may be broken." 

            The nurse tut-tutted over his arm which was apparently more severe then he had originally thought. Her final analysis was that he would take a potion to heal the bones slowly, doing it the right way, and then he could help Mr. Malfoy down to his dormitory before returning to his own. And so it came to be that Harry and Draco were found hours later walking extremely slowly down the dark deserted corridors of Hogwarts. 

            Silence spread between the two for what seemed like an eternity. Draco was the first to make any kind of movement out of their anxious journey. His legs, still weak from the healing potions, collapsed beneath him. Harry turned to face the boy that was in obvious pain and discomfort. For the first time in all the long years that they had known each other, Harry Potter felt sympathy towards Draco Malfoy.

            "I guess we're stopping then. You alright?" he asked, sitting down next to his enemy.

            "No Potter, I routinely collapse onto the floor in utter pain because I'm in perfect health."

            "It's a question Malfoy, I wasn't being an ass, that is of course your job. What happened to you anyways?"

            The question was simple, but it wasn't one that Harry really needed to be answered. He already knew. Voldemort.

            "I don't remember asking you to be concerned Potter." His sneer wasn't half as effective as it normally would've been because at that moment he winced in pain, sucking in his breath quickly. Harry had to smile. He looked so helpless sitting there in pain.

            "Damn it, Malfoy. Why don't you just say it, Voldemort beat the shit out of you for being late to his precious meeting." As soon as he said it Harry wished he could take it back.

            "Wh-what? What are you talking about Potter?"

            "I overheard you in the stairwell this afternoon. So just admit that he did it and get it over with." His voice shook with twice as much anger as he was actually feeling. In retrospect, Harry wasn't angry with Draco, he was actually just surprised he hadn't felt his scar burn earlier and was scared that Voldemort was too powerful now for even him.

            "It wasn't Voldemort. He wasn't angry with us for being late, he knows we have more obstacles to pass to get to him than any other Death Eaters. He grants us reprieve." Draco's voice was small and slightly distant.

            "So then who was it?" 

            "He wasn't upset that I was late, but Father was. He never hits me. Not with his fist at least. He believes he's too dignified to use a fist. So instead he uses a wand and illegal curses." He spat the words off his tongue as though they were poison.

            "I'm sorry Draco. I know how much it hurts to be hit with that curse." Harry flinched at the memory of when Voldemort had last performed the curse on him.

            "I don't want your pity Potter. Your pity means nothing to me." He paused for a moment and then looked back at Harry. "Did you just call me Draco?"

            "It's your name isn't it?"

            "In some circles, but I thought to you I was just Malfoy."

            "Things change Malfoy. Get used to it." He grinned and stood up, flexing his wrist. "Come on, lets go. I want to get to sleep sometime tonight."

            "Aren't I supposed to be the self-absorbed snob? I believe you are taking my role." Malfoy sighed, his face unreadable. After a few more minutes of just sitting there, he tried to stand, but found his muscles too tired to pull his body up. Trying several more times and failing Draco gave up and slumped against the wall. A pale hand reached out towards him. He stared at it for a while before taking it in his. 

The added pressure of his body being supported on his legs made Draco stumble right into Harry, who caught him and held him steady against his chest. Harry held him close, feeling the other boys heartbeat speed up continually, waiting until he could be sure Draco would be alright. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, would you two care to explain to me why you did not come to you detentions this evening?" Professor McGonagall's shrill voice struck through the air, forcing both boys to spin on the spot. Harry noticed Draco stumble at the quick movement and grabbed him before he could topple over again. "Or perhaps you would like to tell me why you are wandering the halls so late this evening."

"I'm sorry Professor. We were in the hospital wing. I broke my wrist at practice this evening before I was to see you. We only just got released but Madame Pomfrey wanted me to help Draco back to his dormitory as he was still a little stiff from the healing."

Professor McGonagall's lips pursed together, contemplating their innocence. "I'll speak with Poppy about this, to check your story, but until then I urge you BOTH to hurry on to bed. And pay mind boys for if you are lying, the consequences will be quite severe." The two seventh years watched the Transfiguration teacher stride off in the direction of the hospital wing before turning back to their original course.

By the time they had reached the dungeons, Harry was exhausted having practically carried Draco down. It was a fight with his muscles just to make his way through the winding corridors.

"Stop Potter, my room is here." They had stopped in front of a strip of wall that was empty, and hardly long enough to be a bedroom. Draco pulled himself away from Harry and touched the wall with his hand. "'Nix'" The wall melted away revealing a narrow stairwell. 

Stepping forward Harry grasped a shaky Draco by the arm and led him slowly through the tunnel, noting the wall melting back to place. At the bottom of the stairs a large wooden door blocked their entry into the room. Draco, now too weak to move on his own, leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Harry pushed the door open and turned on a light before coming back and carrying the Slytherin to his bed. 

"Do you want anything Draco? Water? Knives? Anything?" Harry smirked tiredly. He was sure he was going to pass out right there.

"No I'm okay Potter, thank you. Damn though, you look like hell." 

"I just carried you here after I had my own healing potion, how do you expect me to look?" Noting the chair behind him Harry flopped down and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"Good point. I suppose the decent thing to do would be to let you stay here tonight. After all you did save me from being trapped in alone in that room with that woman. Merlin I've never met someone so uptight."

"I would reject your offer, but I'm pretty much unable to move right now. And your right, I can't stand staying alone in the hospital wing with her either. She's prescribed herself too many potions for her own good." Harry let his head fall forwards, steadying his vision on the last person he ever imagined to be having a decent conversation with.

"Sleep up in the bed if you must, I don't need to wake up hearing you complain because your neck hurts from sleeping on that godforsaken chair. Trust me, I've done it before."

"Your not the least bit… concerned… about sharing a bed with me?" Harry searched Draco's eyes for some sign of what he was thinking, and hoping to god it wasn't what was on his mind. His eyes however were still unreadable, silver moons glowing in the dim lamplight.

"Get over yourself Potter. I've had people from both ends of the spectrum here long before you. Don't take the invitation personally, the sheets won't receive the same workout." His patented Malfoy smirk was almost too much for Harry as he stood up wearily and, after tossing his robes and shoes off to the side, crawled into bed on the opposite side of the bed.

**********

            Draco woke up to small moans of pain and terror from the other side of the bed. The sheets were slightly mussed, and for a moment he forgot about the nights events. But as he turned over, he found himself looking at the last person he would've expected. Realization dawned on the blond Slytherin as he watched Harry Potter toss and turn in his sleep.

            Slowly regaining his bearings, Draco rolled over and shook Harry none too gently.

            "Harry. Come on Harry wake up! Harry! Potter!" Draco blinked his eyes at the insufferable boy lying next to him. "Wake up Potter!" He pushed Harry roughly and the raven haired boy was suddenly shaken form his stupor. Tears rolled down his smooth cheeks, glistening in his eyes. 

            Taking no notice to the boy next to him, Harry stared up at the ceiling. Tears fell silently from his eyes but he paid no mind. All around him echoes bounced over the walls. He was in pain, so much pain it hurt to breathe. The long moments that passed seemed like an eternity, Draco's screams drowned out by the millions of voices laughing in his head. They were dead. All of them had died.

            "Come on Potter! Breath damn it!" Draco was beside himself watching this boy lye helplessly beside him in a near state of unconsciousness. He had no idea of how he could help the boy. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He slapped him.

            In one sense it worked. Harry was suddenly shaken from his daze and was able to focus more clearly on the arrogant blond. On the other hand, he was also pissed beyond belief. Draco hadn't seen so much emotion flowing through Harry's eyes in what felt like years. To say the least Draco was slightly turned on by the intense glare sent at him.

            "Where…? What…? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" 

            "Like you've never been slapped before. Besides I should think you'd be even a little bit grateful. After all you weren't breathing." His trademark smirk danced on his lips, as the arrogant remark slipped through them.

            "I should think you might be thankful to me Malfoy, after all I am the reason you woke up in your bed this morning." 

            "Yes, but you wouldn't be alive to hear my thanks were it not for me slapping you!"

            "Who ever said I wanted to be alive?!" Harry breathed in deeply. This conversation had been taken too far. It needed to end now. "I'm out of here. Thanks for letting me stay here Malfoy. I'm sorry if my near death experience has inconvenienced you any." 

            Harry pulled himself out of bed and went to grab his robe when Draco's voice drifted over to him.

            "Why would you want to die Potter? To once again get all the attention?" Harry turned around and faced his enemy once again. The boy was still curled up in bed, looking very pitiful as with each movement he winced slightly. But the coldness in his eyes was unmarred. He was still the arrogant, self-absorbed prick he had always been.

            "Why do you care why I want to die Malfoy? It's none of your business if I do or don't. In fact I would think you'd be happy over my death wish, considering your lord would be very happy at the outcome." As soon as the words flew out of his mouth Harry wished he hadn't. Whatever fight was going on between him and Draco, his connections with the Dark Lord were of no significance. Harry did not know where Draco stood in the war, but if Draco really were a spy for the light, then his accusation was very unwarranted.

            "What makes you think you understand my life Potter? You waltz in here and think your tough shit for being The-Boy-Who-Had-To-Fucking-Live. You have had your life handed to you on a silver platter. The worst thing you have to deal with is living in a home where you're not wanted. The entirety of the wizarding world is fighting in this godforsaken war and you think that their fate rests on your shoulders. You're not the bloody Pope Potter. Your just one person. Give up the hero act."

            "Is that what you really think Malfoy? That I believe I'm this big hero who has to save the world? Well you're right. I am. But not because I want to be. I was told I had to be Malfoy. I've been beaten and tortured and starved for days and now they want me to save the world. Do you think that's something I WANT to do? Hell no. I want to be a normal person. But I guess that's not possible for the "Golden Boy." I'm not hero. If anything I'm a murderer."

            The last word hung in the air, hovering in the space between them. Draco stared at him wide-eyed while Harry just felt his heart wrenching in agony. For the first time since the Ministry incident, Harry had actually admitted what he had been feeling for the past two years. He had killed Sirius Black, the closest thing to a father he had ever known and one of his most trusted confidants.

            "Wh-What? Do you maybe want to repeat that Harry. I'm pretty sure you just said you were a murderer." Draco's eyes were sparkling half in fear half in anxiety.

            "I am. I am a bloody fucking murderer! Why the hell I couldn't have looked in that goddamn mirror is beyond my fucking belief. If I had, if I had actually thought, Sirius would be alive. He'd still be alive!" Tears sprang from his eyes, and he collapsed onto Draco's rug in a heap of pain and confusion.

            Harry was muttering incoherently to himself while Draco stared at him in disbelief and shock. On the floor in front of him sat Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and standout member of the infamous Dream Team, and he was crying. He was crying and calling himself a murderer. Draco couldn't decide whether he should call the Ministry for backup or try and bring the boy back to reality.

            Realizing it would take too much effort to call the ministry, Draco chose the latter and seated himself back on the bed. He stared uncomfortably at the figure rocking back and forth before him. It seemed to him that this boy was much more troubled than anyone had paid mind to. Not even his friends could be aware of the thoughts that ran rampant through his unstable mind.

            "Draco?" His deep husky voice was wracked with short sobs.

            "Yeah?"

            "Will you please hold me?"

*********************************************************************************************

A/N: I know, I'm so evil… but it was long wasn't it??? A lot of convo n stuffs… nuttin real special, but I didn't want this to be some its gonna take Harry 5 years to let Draco into his life… in necase, I hope y'all liked it, backtrack LOVED it… review me lots I crave constructive criticism and go check out Deaf and Out of this World… luv yas all byeeeee


	3. Differences

**Disclaimer: I don't own ne of J.K. Rowlings stuff... I only own my stuff... get it??? got it??? Good  
  
Author's Note: OK OK I know, it's beena year since I last updated... I'm aware of this I am!!! Ok but here's what's been going on and WHY I haven't updated... see first it was because school had started up again... and I know it's not a good reason but still, it was my sophomore year and the work was atrocious and I HAD to pass Bio for the year or else I'd have to take a science course in my senior year and I didn't want to do that... I already have to take one junior year... so I was trying (without much success) to bring my grades up... but then I started going out with one of my friends, for like 2 weeks and it got really confusing you know??? I got distracted...  
  
So then after that was done and over with, the hockey season had started and well between games, practices, and Wolf-pack games and dinners I was swamped... I barely had time to keep my journal up and running let alone try and write a story  
  
So now we're into 2004 and so far this year I've had my heart broken not once, but twice, not to mention started some rather, unorthodox habits that have gotten me into quite a bit of trouble with my friends and sometimes my teachers... I've also been struggling with depression, anxiety, and some other stuff... then after things leveled out a bit I started writing again... mostly on Out Of This World, but also on this... then we had to clear our computer because we had this mega virus and I accidentally deleted my Out of this World chapter... and so I gave up, yet again on writing, feeling rather annoyed... and so now it's summer and I started rereading my fan fictions which I had left alone for so long and I became very much inspired by one story and took out the disk and started typing...  
  
Ok so anyways that's why I haven't updated lately... I'm going to try harder now to finish writing this story as well as Out of this World and Deaf and hopefully get my other stories which are in the works up and running... please don't hate me, just I guess read the story...  
**  
_**Walking in Darkness **_

_**Chapter 3: Differences  
**_  
Draco flinched as he sat up sharply to face the sobbing Gryffindor. His heart pulsated angrily in his chest, beating at his bruised and broken ribs with no sense of compassion. Here before him lay crumpled in a small ball, the last person Draco would ever expect to hear asking for his sympathy. But for a reason that escaped him, he felt compelled to go to him. And he did.  
  
"What happened Harry? Why do you feel the need to blame yourself for this person's death?" The words floating from his soft lips seemed unlike his own, lacking the usual malice sentenced to Harry's name.  
  
Raising his emerald green eyes to face Draco, Harry let his breathing slow down, feeling Draco's warmth slowly sedate him.  
  
"He gave me a mirror for Christmas, so we could look in on one another while I was away. I-I never-I mean I never meant for it to happen. I forgot! The mirror, I forgot it was there. At the bottom of my trunk, I only found it later. Only realized my mistake then. But I did make a mistake! I trusted the godforsaken house elf that told me-he told me that he had gone to the ministry. And I believed him. So I went. I got into the Department of Mysteries. And I looked for him. Hermione, she almost-I thought I'd lost her too! The death eaters, your father, they came after us. They wanted it. The prophesy, only me and Voldemort could hear it. They needed me. And then when all was lost, they came. All of them like a light in endless dark they came and they saved us. He shouldn't have gone! I shouldn't-shouldn't have gone! He fell through the veil and I lost him. I didn't understand. I thought he could be alright. But he wasn't, and it's my fault. I killed him!"  
  
Harry's ramblings turned to senseless mumbling, as he rocked back and forth on his legs. Draco sat, trying to bring to light everything he had just been told. His pain seemed meager compared to his arch-nemesis'. A swell of some new emotion engulfed him as he held Harry close against his chest. Never in all his life, had Draco felt sympathy towards another human being before. He had been raised better than that. But looking at Harry's small form wracked with sobs, the feelings ran rampant.  
  
"Shh, it's not your fault Harry. It was a stupid mistake. It's ok. There's nothing you can do now." Shooting pains were spreading through his lower back, but Draco ignored them. Harry had offered his condolences the night former for Draco's problems with his supposed-relatives, it was only right he should pay the same respect. Then again, his back really did hurt.  
  
"Come on Potter, lets go sit back up on the bed and you can continue back with your internal struggle against the natural world in a more comfortable environment." He carefully heaved himself up letting the other boy scramble to his feet on his own. Every step back towards the bed made Draco wince in pain. His destination felt ages away as he struggled slowly towards it. An arm looped its way around his, holding him steady and guiding him.  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry, his face stained with tears. The boy would do anything for anyone, even him. Draco couldn't understand that. All he had ever known was pain and torment. It seemed odd to him that it should be his natural enemy that would teach him of the opposite end of life.  
  
The two boys toppled onto the massive bed. Harry crossed his legs and sat Indian-position with his face in his hands. His body convulsed somewhat slower than before but still Draco couldn't help feeling sympathy towards his favorite enemy.  
  
For a long while they sat like that, Draco leaning back against the headboard, watching Harry as he cried dry tears. Neither dared to move or speak for fear of reality coming back to haunt them. Long moments dripped between them slowly, pooling on the floor like a leak in the ceiling. Harry's short sobs bounced off the walls. Only after what seemed like an age did they steady and quiet.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked, almost catching himself caring at that moment.  
  
"Would you care if I wasn't Malfoy?"  
  
"If it meant that the person I love to hate would no longer be fun to spar with, then yes, I suppose."  
  
"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself Malfoy?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, no I don't. But here you are sitting on my bed after waking me from my sleep with your pitiful screams and your near death experience so I find myself thinking that I deserve the answers I wish." His cold sneer was once again plastered upon his features.  
  
"I already told you. Do I really have to go back over it?" Harry glared at the arrogant blonde, not sure who he was really angry at.  
  
"If you call those mindless ramblings an explanation then yes, you did tell me. But seeing as I couldn't discern a complete phrase from the mess, let's start this over. First of all whose Sirius?"  
  
"Sirius was my- my godfather. Sirius Black." Harry hiccoughed through his tears.  
  
"Isn't he that convict guy that tried to murder you in our 3rd year?" Either Harry was a total crack head or Draco was missing a very important detail. He went for the 1st.  
  
"He didn- didn't try to murder me. Wormtail tried to murder me. Sirius was the one that saved me. Him and Snape."  
  
"Wait. Hold on. Back up. First, you know Wormtail? And second, since when does Sev do ANYTHING to help you?"  
  
"I don't know, ask him. But Wormtail was Scabbers, Ron's rat, until Sirius recognized him in a picture and decided to escape and go after him. Then he forced Pettigrew, Wormtail, to show himself. Now anymore useless questions?"  
  
"None that won't take only the few short moments before I fall asleep. If you don't mind I was healed quite richly the evening last and would very much like to get some rest before I'm forced to face the daylight. We have potions tomorrow anyways, so you can just stay here. You don't look up to walking all that way anyhow and I don't feel much like explaining to brain-dead twits why Harry Fucking Potter was leaving my bedroom so early in the morning so lets just get some sleep before class."  
  
"Whatever."

#########

When Harry awoke he found himself alone in the bed, a soft tumbling of gently falling water echoing through the room. Draco was nowhere to be seen, but a door Harry hadn't noticed the night before was slightly ajar on the far side of the room, steam pooling out of it softly. The slight humidity it offered the room was slightly comforting to the still slightly irrational boy.  
  
Hearing the shower turn off, Harry looked up just to see Draco walk back into the room, a white towel looped around his waist and his hair, wet and stringy, hanging sexily around his eyes. Harry was sure his breathing stopped the moment he saw the blond walk back to the room.  
  
"You can use the shower Potter. I left a pair of my robes in there, you can return them to me later. Hopefully nobody will notice where you must have gotten them." Draco said grinning softly. He was a terrible person at night and he knew it, but he was very much a morning person. "Oh and if you hadn't noticed I had some scones ordered up for breakfast for us. Your portion is on the bureau still."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me Malfoy?" Harry cocked his head to the side in curiosity.  
  
"I was thinking during my shower that it really does feel good to wash away all the pain inflicted upon ones self. And to be honest I figure you could use to feel that way as well."  
  
"You are a complex person Malfoy. I wouldn't expect it, to be perfectly honest. But it's not bad either." Harry pulled himself off of the bed and swept into the bathroom without another glance at his nemesis.

#########

"Where were you Harry? I went down this morning to the hospital wing to see if you were alright and Madame Pomfrey said she dismissed you last night. She seemed concerned when I said I hadn't seen you." Ron's face was plastered with concern for his friend.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of just, found myself not going back to the tower. Whatever, it's no big deal. I'm fine."  
  
The two had just taken seats in the back of the dungeon behind their cauldrons. Malfoy had casually managed to disappear by the time Harry was done with his shower and hadn't arrived for class yet. In fact most of the Slytherins seemed to be absent from the room. But not for long. The heavy oak doors creaked open and Malfoy glided in followed by his entourage of blubbering Slytherins.  
  
"I wonder if we could go a single day without those block-heads making such a brilliant entrance don't you Harry?" Ron said watching the group take their seats with disdain.  
  
"You have to wonder if they plan it that way, if they all just wait in the hallway for everyone to arrive, or if they all are just naturals at making casually late entrances. Much like a head of house we know of all too dearly." Harry retorted, somewhat lacking his usual malice or wit.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply but closed it quickly as the door to the dungeons flew open and Snape glided up to the front of the room. When he spoke his every word was laced with malevolence and some other emotion Harry couldn't identify.  
  
"Before we begin would Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please quietly repack your belongings and head up to the headmasters office. He would like to see you both immediately. The rest of you begin copying down the potion on the board and boys please get the notes from someone later." Snape turned his dark gaze to Harry piercing him with his best death glare reserved only for him.  
  
Glancing back at Ron and Hermione who had taken a seat the row back with Parvati, Harry quickly gathered his ingredients back into his bag and walked back into the winding dungeon corridors. Malfoy was not far behind him.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Harry asked turning around to face his enemy.  
  
"I may, but I think you should wait and hear Dumbledore out before you ask me to explain this to you. And keep in mind, this wasn't my idea." Draco broke in front of Harry and sped up, still sore from the night before, he winced slightly, but kept walking through the pain. Behind him the Gryffindor trotted to keep up.  
  
"You couldn't just give me a yes or no answer could you Malfoy? You have to go with the long drawn out maybe but kind of answer that drives a person mad."  
  
"It may drive a person mad Potter, but I don't see where that concerns you because you are not a person and you are quite mad without me having to urge it out of you." The words bounced back at Harry sharply, ringing through the empty corridors with resounding arrogance.  
  
"If I'm mad Malfoy, it's only because I live in a world where there' an answer for everything and an answer for nothing all at once and it's all bottled into a single body by the name of Draco." He knew before he even said it that it was childish and pointless as statements go, but the words tumbled off of his tongue before he could stem the flow.  
  
"Really Potter, you should spend more time with Granger, maybe then at least some of her intellect could wear off on you and you could come up with some interesting come-backs. Ah, here we are. 'Pepper Imps'" They had unconsciously reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. It sprang aside at hearing the password emitted from Draco's mouth and allowed the pair to step onto the spiral staircase.  
  
"Should I even bother asking how you know the password?" Harry asked in a resigned manner.  
  
"Lets just say I come up here often for now alright? You'll know why in only a moment. Impatient little wretch you are."  
  
"Thanks I appreciate the compliment."  
  
While they had been talking, or rather bantering, the staircase had carried them higher and higher until finally the found themselves standing in front a heavy wooden door. Harry took a deep breath as Draco raised his hand to the frame and knocked.  
  
"Come in."

* * *

**A/N: EEP!!! ::ducks rotten vegetables:: I know I know!!! It's been almost a year since I last updated and here it is and it's so short and your all going to hate me!!! ::sigh:: BUT on the upside I've gotten closer to actually REACHING my plot... and I'd also like to thank my little muse by the name of Roguemessenger... her story Something More has actually inspired me to finish writing this story so everyone go read it... and keep a look out for my Out Of This World update coming soon... It would have already been here, but I kind of accidentally deleted it... ANYWAYS R/R!!! LOVE Y'ALL!!!  
  
Ooh and heres my thanks to my LOVELY reviewers who I love oodles!!!  
  
NayNymic – Thank you! And he didn't because not many people know that Severus is a spy, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and the Order... He didn't think Draco knew as well.  
  
Neila – Aw Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And I could answer your question, but that would mean ruing the rest of the story for you and you don't want that! You may find out next chapter though!  
  
Suezzabella – Thanks! And I'll try better, keep in mind though I am only 16 and normal teenagers write shorthand a lot so it may be difficult for me.  
  
YG – I'll try... I have them planned out in my head you know, so I basically write as long as it takes for me to get there... The chapters in this story are actually rather long considering my past history  
  
GLowStick – haha... thank you JaJa!!!  
  
KrazChic – I'm Sorry!!!  
  
Usually Immaculate Aristocrat – How can you hate the cliffhanger??? It would be no fun if I had told you everything in one chapter, then what would you have to look forward to??? What's Sabriel??? And hey, livestock HURTS!!! Ouchies!!!  
  
The Shadow Bandit – Considering how amazing your story is, praise from you is truly taken to the heart... so thank you!!!  
  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus – woah long name... haha I appreciate the enthusiasm and I'm trying, I really am!!! Anyone got any Ritalin I can borrow???  
  
Sephyreth Pendragon – haha... patience is a virtue my dear, learn it... I'm getting there just BE PATIENT!!!  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame – thank you!!! Keep reading, I should update more over the summer  
  
And that's the last of them... Thank you everyone and keep reading!!! Bye!!! Love ya!!! **


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: Me and J.K. Rowling are not the same person... she wrote (or writes) an amazing book series under the title Harry Potter... I just take her characters and setting and immerse them into my own plotlines... therefore, I am NOT taking credit for her work so don't sue me... oh and the song isn't mine either... it belongs to Sugarcult.  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHA!!! I feel so accomplished here I really do!!! I mean come on, 2 chapters in under 2 weeks... that's like a new record for me!!! Nyah nyah nyah!!! ::dances:: oh my god am I such a dork!!!  
  
Wow... ok yeas, but also I want to ask if anyone is willing to Beta for me... see cause I kinda lost contact with my beta little over a year ago... tehe... umm yeah so does anyone want to replace her and by any chance help me out??? I'd be SO grateful I really would... Thank you in advance!!!  
  
Ok I guess I should get on with the story now huh??? Yea so here it goes... chapter 4!!!  
**  
**_Walking in Darkness _**

**_Chapter 4: Memories  
_**  
"Come in"  
  
The voice was slightly muffled through the door, but Harry could still sense the weariness plaguing the headmaster. Draco pushed open the door and led the way inside. It didn't take a rocket scientist to note the tension filling ever inch of that office. Something was going on.  
  
The headmaster sighed. "Sit down boys. Would you care for a cup of tea?" He tried to sound as normal as possible, but the words tumbled over with anxiety. Both boys shook their heads. "Alright then. I assume, Draco, that you have made the needed preparations?" His eyes lacked their normal twinkle of mirth as he gazed at the blond Slytherin.  
  
"Yes Professor. It should be ready by the end of the day, maybe sooner."  
  
"Good. Very good. Well Harry my boy I suppose you would like to be filled in on what's going on?"  
  
"Yes Professor. I'm rather confused." Harry replied turning from Draco back to the headmaster.  
  
"Draco perhaps you had better explain your part and then I'll finish with the rest."  
  
"Yes sir. Ok. Well Harry, see first off. Well how does one start a conversation like this? Alright, you know I'm a Death Eater correct?" It was the first time Harry had ever seen Draco Malfoy lose his cool over something. This was serious.  
  
"Yeah. I heard you and Snape in the stairwell yesterday talking about it."  
  
"Yes. Well you see me and Sev..."  
  
"It would be Sev and I, Draco and you really should refrain from calling him Sev. It's not appropriate as he is your teacher."  
  
"Yes sir. Ok Professor Snape and I are not only Death Eaters, but spies for the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"I knew Professor Snape was a spy, but you are too?"  
  
"That's what I said isn't it? Anyway, Sev isn't entirely trusted by the Dark Lord yet. So Sev is not granted re-entrance into the inner circle. I came to Professor Dumbledore after the attack in the ministry 2 years ago and told him that I knew I would be forced to take the mark soon and that I wanted to be a spy for the light. I took the mark last Christmas and was immediately entered into the inner circle."  
  
Draco paused for a moment, to let it sink in maybe, or maybe for his own benefit. What he had to say was a difficult story to relive. But after receiving an urging glance from the Professor, he realized he had to continue.  
  
"Voldemort's plans have been slow coming. But they are brilliant. The mark has burned every night this past week, and the meetings are getting more pointed. His plan is obvious. Before I arrived at the infirmary yesterday Harry, I was in here with Professor Dumbledore talking about how to counter these plans, but the only thing we can come up with is that they may work and there is nothing we can do about it."  
  
"And what exactly are his plans?" Harry knew from Draco's obvious stalling what his plans were, but he was hoping he was wrong just this once.  
  
"Harry, Lord Voldemort has welcomed into his inner circle Percy Weasley. He plans to use him to get to you. And we think he could succeed."  
  
The silence following this one remark was so deep that a pin could have been heard drop a mile away. Professor Dumbledore and Draco were staring intently at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction. But neither could make sense of blank look he had across his face. His eyes were staring unseeingly into empty space, a glazed look in his eyes. Finally he blinked and looked at the Professor, his face still unreadable.  
  
"The details of his plans I will not tell you. All you need to know is that you're no longer safe among your housemates and the sooner Voldemort believes you have left the castle, the better."  
  
"You said you had a plan of action. What is it?" His voice was empty and hollow, a mere echo of his thought.  
  
"You will move into Mister Malfoy's dormitory. You will not leave his quarters, for your own safety of course. From there, Draco will be able to quickly and reliably relay information of the Dark Lord's movements to you. Also, as he is a Death Eater himself and fully trusted by the Dark Lord, your presence there will not be suspected. I am sorry it has come to this, but I have carefully examined all of the options and this is the best conclusion I could come to. All your class work will be brought to you in there and I do expect you to keep up with it."  
  
"May I tell Hermione and Ron about this?"  
  
"Again I'm sorry my dear boy. I will inform them this afternoon that you have been removed from the tower for your own protection. If you wish to communicate with them, I'm sure we could set something up later, once we have more information. You may also leave a note for them if you wish, but keep in mind you may not say where you are going, or imply it in the least. If you do, Percy may use information from his brother, through their connection, to find you."  
  
"What of the seventh year Slytherins Professor?" Draco asked contemplatively.  
  
"Oh yes. Of course, thank you for reminding me. Harry, of the other seventh year Slytherins, there are 4 potential spies who have not yet been initiated. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Millicent Bulstrode have all come to me as well wishing to spy for the light. Though they haven't been initiated yet, they will play a critical part in this as well. I realize that being locked in a room for a year without any correspondence would be difficult. Sirius, I believe proved that just over a year ago. So, as it would not seem out of the ordinary for a group of Slytherins to be entering Draco's room, especially his friends, they will be assisting you, bringing you work and keeping you company. I know, they are not Mister Weasley or Miss Granger, but they are the only ones who would not be conspicuous and maybe you will grow to appreciate them as well. The sorting hat certainly seemed to think you would."  
  
A small twinkle was back in the headmaster's eyes, setting off an obvious sadness as he stared at his young protégé. He knew that the transition would be difficult for the boy, but he had complete faith in his ability to overcome the challenges that stood before him.  
  
"So what now?" Harry asked, a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
"Now we wait. While the other students are at lunch you will go up to your dormitory and gather a few possessions you will need for this evening. The rest will be brought down for you by tomorrow. After you have gathered your things, you should head down to the dungeons and meet up with Draco. He will bring you to his, now also your, room."  
  
Silence once again fell between them, none sure what to say, none sure what should be said. Draco examined the expressions on the headmaster's and Harry's faces, watching carefully for some portent of what was going on behind their eyelids. Neither gave him any insight into their emotions through their facial expressions. Instead he was left staring at his hands.

#########

When the Lunch bell rang 10 minutes later, Harry shook himself out of his stupor and rose from his chair. Beside him, the Slytherin rose as well, but Harry hardly noticed. Instead he waited until he was sure the hallways would be clear and took the back stairways up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Looking around at the cozy common room, a fire roaring in the grate, the tears finally began to spill. Never again would he sit here comfortably, playing exploding snap with Dean and Seamus, or losing at chess against Ron. Never again would he study in one of the far corners, trying to avoid the raucous tendencies of his housemates. There were so many memories in this tower he hadn't expected to leave behind yet.

#########

Harry walked up the spiral staircase into the seventh year boys' dormitory. The five beds had been made up and the floor had been cleared of papers and clothes. Once classes were over for the day, Harry knew things would go back to their normal disarray. Walking over to each of the beds, Harry fingered the wood paneling gently. No longer would he wake up to hear Ron mutilating cats with his singing, or Dean and Seamus laughing over some private joke. He wouldn't fall asleep listening to some inane conversation about Parvati Patil's hair or Professor Trelawny's recent predictions.  
  
Instead he would wake up to a bleak dungeon, staring at the same gray walls he would see for the next year. Instead he would end the day with arguments with a blond bastard. His friends would grow and triumph in their wizarding abilities and he would be hiding in a mouse hole.  
  
He stopped walking and sat down in front of his chest. The corners were worn slightly, but it still looked as new as it had the day he had bought it. The lid creaked ever so slightly as he opened it, peering in at his prized possessions.  
  
The first thing he drew out was his father's invisibility cloak. It was one of the first real gifts he had ever received. It was also one of the few things he had of his parents. Now he pulled it from it's resting place and drew it up to his chest holding it close, much as child would hold their favorite blanket.  
  
Next he pulled out a photo album. It was the same album Hagrid had given Harry on the last day of his first year at Hogwarts, but the pictures weren't. After all the photo's of his parents and their friends, Harry had added in pictures of him and his friends. The pages were filled with the faces of the people he loved most, alive and deceased. This too he placed in his lap.  
  
Finally he pulled out a mirror. The reasonable side of his mind told him that it was useless now, as Sirius had died. But a much larger part told him he didn't care. It was the larger side he listened to as he pushed the cover closed on his chest and put it and the photo album into his book- bag. The invisibility cloak Harry drew around himself making sure every inch was covered before he took one last glance around the room and swept out.  
  
There were only three third years in the common room, all huddled up close above a piece of paper. Harry paused and watched them for a moment. They reminded him of himself, Ron, and Hermione, hovering over a letter from Sirius. Harry's eyes started to burn and he ran to the portrait hole, tearing out into the corridor as fast as he could and earning himself a scolding from the Fat Lady.  
  
The corridors went by in a blur, his feet pounding into the carpeting as he raced to get away from the pain. But it was always 2 steps ahead. Harry flung himself through tapestry's heading as far away from the tower, his home for the past 6 years, as he could get.  
  
First he had lost his godfather, the only father-figure he had ever really known, and now his home as well. Confused thoughts were whirling around in his head. He had known, of course, that a time would come when Voldemort came up with another brilliant plan to kill him that may succeed. But the thought had never grown into a reality. It was always just that, a thought. Now, Harry felt like all the faith Dumbledore and the wizarding community in general had in him was for nothing. He was just going to spend his days hiding in a dungeon in the one place Voldemort refused to step foot.  
  
With every pounding beat of his footsteps echoing through the deserted corridors, the words of a muggle song pulsated through his brain, ringing in his ears. He'd grown quite fond of it since his release back to the Dursleys for his last ever summer with them. Knowing that there wasn't a soul around to hear him, and to keep his mind away from his burning eyes, the words sprang from his lips softly, but growing in magnitude as the song picked up.  
  
_This may never start. _

_We could fall apart._

_ And I'd be your memory. _

_Lost your sense of fear. _

_Feelings insincere. _

_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we last stand. _

_Just like I imagine. _

_I could never feel this way. _

_So get back, back, back to the disaster. _

_My heart's beating faster._

_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start. _

_I'll tear us apart. _

_Cannot be your enemy._

_Losing half a year. _

_Waiting for you here_

_I'd be your anything._

_So get back, back, back to where we last stand. _

_Just like I imagine. _

_I could never feel this way. _

_So get back, back, back to the disaster. _

_My heart's beating faster. _

_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start. _

_Tearing out my heart. _

_I'd be your memory. _

_Lost your sense of fear. _

_(I'd be your memory) _

_Feelings disappear. _

_Can I be your memory?  
_

_So get back, back, back to where we last stand. _

_Just like I imagine. _

_I could never feel this way. _

_So get back, back, back to the disaster. _

_My heart's beating faster. _

_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start. _

_We could fall apart _

_And I'd be your memory. _

_Lost your sense of fear. _

_Feelings insincere. _

_Can I be your memory?_  
  
As the last word fell from his tongue the scorching liquid against his eyes began to fall and he collapsed into a heap on the stairwell he had been racing down. His breathing was labored in his chest. He was still two floors above the dungeon and he was sure lunch had let out already. But despite this knowledge, he couldn't pull his body from the cold stair. For long moments he sat there, gasping for breath, tears flowing freely down his face, clutching his fathers invisibility cloak closer to his body.  
  
Long moments dripped around him, pooling over the stone, thickly dousing the steps in silence thick as molten silver. Harry's racking sobs bounced around him, surrounding him in fluttering gasps escaping from his own mouth. Pounding reverberated off the walls, and it only took him a moment to recognize it as his heartbeat.  
  
It took all of his willpower to pull his body from the ground and continue his path downwards, drawing himself deeper into the castle. A castle that he felt had betrayed him. Played into his downfall by giving them a place to hide him.  
  
The stairs seemed to melt away as Harry found himself gliding down, rather ungracefully, arriving at the bottom step without any knowledge of having walked the 2 floors. The large wooden door was shut and as he wrenched it open it creaked loudly echoing through what he hoped was an empty corridor. But part of him wanted someone to see him. Someone who would leak the news back to Lord Voldemort that Harry was hiding in the dungeons. Someone who could save him from his term of imprisonment.

* * *

**A/N: OWW!!! I just cracked my back and so now I have like a steady ache going through my upper back... it hurts just to breathe!!! Ow ow ow... ok I'll stop complaining now... ow... umm so ::ducks regurgitated animal feces:: eww... OK so it's short!!! Sue me!!! On the upside it came out within a week!! (I think) I'm rather proud of that fact actually!!! The next one should be out soon as well... I didn't want Harry to move into Draco's rooms in this chapter... I wanted this to be about him dealing with having to leave the tower... so now you see why it was so short!!! Read and Review PLEASE!!! And love me forever and ever!!! ::grins::  
  
To my one and ONLY reviewer for my last chapter:  
  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus – You know I'm really beginning to hate your name... it's a bitch to type out... but anyways... thanks for the popcorn... I was hungry!!! And wish fulfilled... I could come up with something really witty and meaningful to say to you right now, but I'm beginning to cry from the shooting pains in my spine so I think I'll just leave it at thanks and go lie down... so THANKS!!!  
  
Love Y'all!!! Review lots!!**


	5. ReAcquaintance

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE, ANY PLACE, ANY SPELL, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM J.K. ROWLINGS WORK!!! So don't sue me alright??? Alright... now that that's taken care of  
  
Author's Note: Wow... ok just wow... I'm updating pretty damn fast... can I be amazed with myself??? Ok thanks I will be...  
  
I'm still looking for a beta so if you're at ALL interested you'll be loved forever and ever!!! Just email me or put in a review... I don't care which I read it all...  
  
Ok now it's like officially too late to go on and on about everything so I'll just leave off at telling you all that my chapters may be slightly less frequent soon... I'm starting summer school on the 12th and since most of my writing happens at night, and I won't be allowed to stay up until 2:30 typing anymore, well you get the picture... I AM sorry... it's totally my fault for failing stupid U.S. Civ this last semester... BLAH... the teacher was a jackass anyhow!!! ::hmph:: jerk...  
  
Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
**  
_**Walking In Darkness  
  
Chapter 5: Re-acquaintance**_  
  
As the door flung open, a lone figure stood in front of Harry. His white blond hair shone against the gray stone making him seem ethereal. The cool gaze plastered over his pale pointed features faltered for only the briefest of seconds when the door suddenly pounded into the wall. Then it was once more replaced with the same sneer Harry had seen for the past six years.  
  
"Merlin Potter what took you so long? Lunch has been over for almost a quarter of an hour already, and while you may not be attending classes, I don't have that privilege." Draco glared at the emptiness he assumed was Harry. Harry sighed and pulled the cloak off of his head so Draco could see where he was, momentarily forgetting how swollen his eyes must have been from crying.  
  
"I'm so very sorry 'My Lord.' Please forgive my tardiness. Perhaps you would like to try and get up to Gryffindor tower and then back down here without being seen." His voice was still raw from sobbing and cracked mid-sentence making the sarcasm dripping from his words lose it's effect.  
  
"Just pull your cloak back up and follow me already will you? I was supposed to be in McGonagall's class five minutes ago. She's going to skewer me now, especially since we both missed our detentions last night. I expect she's not exactly thrilled with either one of us."  
  
Without another word Draco spun on his heel and swept down the corridor leaving Harry to pull his cloak back up and trot to catch up. The winding dungeon corridors spun around in a labyrinth, locking Harry in its eternal dead ends. The long halls were empty most students having hurried to afternoon classes or returned already back to their common rooms. Students rarely wandered the bleak dungeons.  
  
After what seemed like ages Draco stopped outside a familiar stretch of wall. He turned to face Harry, his stormy gray eyes piercing right through the invisibility cloak.  
  
"'Nix'" Draco said the password still staring at Harry, "Welcome to your new prison Potter, though I expect you remember what it looks like from last night." A small smirk graced Draco's pale lips, as he turned once more and led the way into the dark tunnel.  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
Harry clambered down after him just before the wall melted back into place. As he stumbled into the bedroom he noticed that several things had changed since that morning. The room had been extended and instead of the single king-size bed that had been there earlier, two queen size four posters had replaced it. The colors too had changed. Rather than the silver and green that had covered every surface earlier, now black spread predominately throughout the room, offset by burgundy and navy. A second desk, nightstand and dresser had been added as well.  
  
"You have the far side." Draco said, waving casually towards Harry's new bed.  
  
Shedding the invisibility cloak. Harry walked slowly to the bed taking in the changes. His trunk and personal belongings he knew would be brought down that night, but even with that knowledge the room still didn't feel like home. The room was still just a dungeon apartment of his least favorite person in Hogwarts and now, his prison. He sat down on the bed and pulled out the mirror and the photo album, letting his bag fall to the floor next to the nightstand.  
  
Draco had wandered over to his own desk, inspecting a tray Dumbledore had sent down.  
  
"Dumbledore has excused me from Transfiguration to help you settle. He sent down sandwiches for our lunch." The Slytherin turned to look at his new roommate who was staring into a mirror desperately. "Stop being vain and come eat Potter, I haven't discussed what to do should you fall ill with the headmaster yet and I'd hate to have to find out tonight."  
  
"I'm not being vain Malfoy. I'll eat later." Harry replied, still staring intently into the glass. He didn't even notice Draco striding over to him until he pulled the mirror rudely out of his hand.  
  
"Nice craftsmanship, not as good as anything I own, but it's still not completely worthless." Draco sneered over at Harry who was burning with anger. Without turning his glare from the blond, Harry snatched the mirror back.  
  
"Don't ever touch this Malfoy. Never!"  
  
Draco's eyes flashed. Suddenly something in his mind clicked. "Wait a minute, last night, you mentioned Sirius Black had given you a mirror. This is the mirror?" He glanced incredulously back at the object Harry was clutching close to his chest.  
  
"And if it is? No one touches it. No one." Harry's emerald eyes continued to search the glass, still looking for something he knew wasn't there.  
  
"As you wish. I have no need to ponder simple objects such as magic mirrors. I myself have several back at the manor. They don't interest me much anymore. In any case stop staring into that looking glass expecting to see something. Aren't you aware the school put wards up against contact from that manner?" Draco said, arching his thin eyebrows elegantly.  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy?"  
  
"I mean that besides the apparition and port-key wards surrounding the school there are also communication wards. All forms of outside communication are blocked save for owls and floo connection. The floo was kept open only because so many teachers use it to contact each other throughout the school. All others were cut off after it was discovered many years ago that dark wizards had found ways of tapping into these connections and were using it to spy on people inside the school."  
  
Harry's face had lit up. Momentarily he forgot that he had been staring into the glass all summer and hadn't seen anything then either. All he knew was that there was hope. There was hope that one day he may be able to see his godfather again.  
  
"Now will you eat?" Draco asked irritably.  
  
"Yes, yes fine I'll eat." His emerald green eyes followed Draco as he walked across the room and brought the tray over, placing it gently on the nightstand in between the two beds. They both reached for a sandwich, and their hands brushed gently against each other. Harry shivered slightly and a hardly noticeable tinge spread across his cheeks at the touch. Draco showed no appearance of notice.  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
Severus impatiently rapped his fingers on the desk in front of him. He had been waiting in Dumbledore's office now for close to 10 minutes and he really didn't have the time to waste. His 1st year Hufflepuff class had taken a quiz that morning and he had really been itching to test their potions. He'd be handing out his first failing marks of the year. However the message the Headmaster had sent him sounded urgent so he thought it at least fair to see what he needed, as long as left in time to cause the children pain.  
  
Just as these thoughts crossed once more through Severus's mind, the door behind him swung open and Albus strode in looking slightly worse for wear. His normally twinkling eyes were dull, his robes hung off his shoulders loosely and he looked tired. It was only at this moment that Snape realized how old the Headmaster truly was and the immense pressure he was under.  
  
"Albus." The gaunt professor nodded to the older man.  
  
"Ah Severus. Thank you for coming. I know you are quite busy tormenting first years, but this was rather pressing." Snape smirked at the absentminded comment of the headmaster. "I called you here to tell you of me and Draco's decision. Harry Potter has been moved indefinitely into Draco's dorm."  
  
"Do you believe this... wise... Albus? Look what happened to Black last year, and he had an entire house to roam around in. Do you really believe that he can stay sane and be ready to fight Voldemort after being locked in a room for a year? He'll go mad Albus, that is if Mr. Malfoy doesn't kill him first!"  
  
"I know, Severus, I know. But it's the best we can do right now. If he were anywhere else, it would look suspicious if anyone saw myself or Draco entering his quarters. At least this way it would look unobtrusive for visitors, namely Slytherins and yourself to be entering the rooms. And Draco has already promised not to kill Harry. Curse the living daylights out of him maybe, but he won't kill him" That blasted twinkle was back in the headmasters eyes as he grinned at the dumbstruck professor.  
  
Snape sighed in a resigned way. He of all people knew that Dumbledore was right, as usual. It would be far worse to leave Harry alone in a tower for a year. At least this way the boy would have some contact, albeit grudgingly, from his fellow students. Snape knew of the other students and held them in his highest regards. His house made him proud, most of the time. The few skirmishes that had broken out had been quite disappointing to him. Slytherins should be more dignified than a common street-rat. But they still made him immeasurably proud and he treated them as though they were his colleagues and friends. He knew that they would also make excellent spies when the time came.  
  
"Very well Albus. I will make the necessary preparations. But you are aware that this goes against any and all of our rules. He was sorted into Gryffindor, that is where the founders meant for him to stay."  
  
"I am aware of where he was sorted Severus. But I am also aware that the sorting hat put him there grudgingly. He was never meant to be there in the first place. He was intended and always will, to be in Slytherin."  
  
"You cannot be serious. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Gryffindor's own HEIR was supposed to be in Slytherin!? How could that be?" Snape was positively perplexed.  
  
"It is not in our ancestral heritage that gives us our personality traits Severus. While that me be part of it, how a child was raised is very much an opposing factor. And Harry's family forced him to develop qualities best looked for in a Slytherin. His 'daring, nerve and chivalry' as the sorting hat so eloquently put it back in his first year here, have always been outweighed by his cunning, ambition and pride. Lord knows if all Slytherins have one quality, it's pride."  
  
"Thank you for that insight Albus. But please explain to me then how you get children like our young Mr. Malfoy, who wishes to be nothing like how he was raised?"  
  
"On the contrary Severus. I believe Draco, having never found comfort in his own family and finding no love from either parent, has actually looked to you, his godfather for guidance. His want to be a spy, I believe stems from your setting the example for him." Albus gave Severus eye-for-eye for several moments, letting him absorb the idea completely.  
  
"I have known Lucius for many years now. I have no clue why he even bothered procreating. He doesn't love his wife or his son even a bit. I often feel sorry for the Draco. It seems likely that he would in no way shape or form want to be like his father." His black eyes pierced through the headmaster contemplating his earlier statement. "Very well Albus. I will continue Potter's Occulemcy lessons in Draco's rooms. And I suppose if it is necessary, I approve of your decision. I'll pay the boys a visit later this evening. As it is I have potions I need to grade."  
  
"Ah yes, of course. What would the first week of classes be without the first failing marks? Do try to be fair Severus, I know it IS quite difficult for you." He smiled brightly at the retreating Potion's Master. Dumbledore knew that Snape wasn't unfair because he hated the students. He just simply expected too much of them. He truly was a Slytherin through and through.  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
When Draco walked into his bedroom hours later, he was surprised to see the room had yet again changed. He had thought that perhaps the dresser and desk would be the only furniture added to the extended room, but he had been wrong. In front of large fireplace the couch had been replaced with a sofa and two soft emerald arm chairs. In the corner, a large bookshelf had been brought in and stuffed full of books. In front of it was a small mahogany table and four matching chairs.  
  
"The room is gorgeous, I never really noticed last night. Especially the ceiling, it took me ages to realize it was painted, not to mention the way it arches up. It's like looking up at the Sistine Chapel. The artwork is ancient, grotesque and beautiful at once." Harry's rough voice floated over to him from the bed on the far side.  
  
Draco looked up at the ceiling, appreciating once again the beautiful designs and architecture. Harry was right of course, the painting was beautiful and grotesque, showing magical creatures, all of whom moved across the ceiling gracefully.  
  
"For once Potter, I agree with you. I tend to watch the sphinx at night when I have tired of studying. She's so noble and beautiful, her eyes reflecting intelligence and wisdom. Often times I'll watch her for several minutes before returning to work. It helps me think."  
  
"Often? But didn't you just get this room this past week?" Harry cocked his head to the side watching the blond Slytherin.  
  
"Actually no. When I agreed to take the mark, Father, not trusting my housemates, arranged for me to have my own room. I've been here since last year. The headmaster thought it was a good idea as well so I wouldn't wake my housemates if I came in too late from a meeting." His voice was hollow and empty when he spoke of his father. "When did the new furniture arrive?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, I decided to start work on my charms homework and when I looked up, it was there. I didn't even hear it arrive."  
  
Draco snorted, something highly undignified of someone of his station. His icy grey eyes swept over the newly altered room once more before walking to the table and putting his bag down.  
  
"I suppose the house-elves sent your dinner down for you." He stated, not really caring, but trying to make casual conversation with his new roommate.  
  
"Yeah, I finished a few minutes before you came in." Harry was lying on his back staring at the ceiling as though transfixed.  
  
Draco, noting the still half filled tray on the boys desk snickered. "If you call picking around your food eating. You barely touched it!"  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, I had to force you to eat the sandwich at lunch, and even then you only ate half. And now you barely touch your dinner. Your going to starve yourself to death at this rate." Draco's every word dripped with exasperation.  
  
"I haven't eaten practically anything all summer and I'm not dead yet. Come to think of it, I've pretty much been starved my entire life, I guess I just got used to barely eating."  
  
"Why were you starved? I would have thought those muggles you lived with would give you anything you wanted. Surely you WANTED to eat."  
  
"Even if I did I wouldn't be allowed to. The Dursley's despised me. They wouldn't let me have anything I ever actually wanted. The only reason they fed me was to keep me alive so Dudley would have some one to beat up on. Until our first year here, I slept in the cupboard beneath the stairs. And my first summer back, I was locked in my bedroom with bars on the windows and I was only given one small meal a day to share with Hedwig. Since they found out about Sirius they've been better to me, but I haven't wanted to eat much since-since the Ministry incident."  
  
"I always knew muggles were spineless pieces of trash living off their own meager ideals. I suppose that's why you got into trouble using that hover charm back before our second year? Or the patronus before our fifth?"  
  
"Yes, well technically. It was YOUR house elf that performed the hover charm in my kitchen. It's what got me locked up in my bedroom for the summer. But the patronus, I was attacked by dementors in the middle of a street. I really had no choice but to do it. I also blew my 'aunt' up the summer before our third year, but Fudge was lenient and didn't charge me because it was spontaneous magic."  
  
"Wow. And here I was thinking those muggles treated you like a prince, reverent of your every move. It's simply astonishing how erroneous one could be." His bright silver eyes shown with contemplation. "I used to envy you, wanted to be like you. Now I'm quite glad I'm not."  
  
"Why would you envy me? What is there to be jealous of? You were always the spoiled Slytherin prat getting all and sundry. Even on our first meeting in Diagon Alley you talked about only material objects. You didn't seem to even care about anything of substance. When you offered me friendship then on the train all I could think about was how much you reminded me of my cousin Dudley who I hated above all. All I saw was a spoiled prat. And perhaps I was wrong, but you have shown me nothing over the years to change my opinion of you."  
  
"I suppose your right. I have done nothing over the years to show you that I'm not that same boy you met. And I suppose for most of the time that was who I had become. But I suppose everyone needs to grow up at some point. When the Dark Lord rose I was thrown into situations I was not ready for. I had been beaten and cursed so many times as a child I knew to hide the pain of every call. I learned to not flinch when each curse hit. But actually watching everything stripped away from innocent people in a blinding flash. It was surreal."  
  
A glazed look covered Draco's eyes as he remembered the looks of anguish on the first family he was ever forced to torture. Three Death Eaters had gone into the house with him that night, but he was to deal with the child. She was barely five years old. Five years old. And he was under orders to rape and torture this beautiful little girl with auburn hair and shining bright blue eyes. How does one go about doing that? How does one hurt something of such pure innocence?  
  
"I've almost grown to believe that a healthy family life is harder to get the more famous you are. And what are we famous for? Your parents money and my fucking scar. We never asked for it. We never deserved any of this. As it is I'm hiding in a dungeon and your risking your life to defy your father. It doesn't seem fair." Harry rolled onto his stomach, turning to face the Slytherin standing next to his bed.  
  
"Your not supposed to make sense." Draco said turning to look back at Harry. "Your supposed to say something stupid so I can sneer and continue to hate you."  
  
"It's hard to not make sense when you've been staring at a ceiling for almost an hour, trapped in your thoughts." His voice was dry, but humor laced through the words.  
  
"Hmm maybe I should try that. If staring at a ceiling for an hour can help you have an intellectual conversation there's no telling what it would do for me."  
  
"Merlin help us I think that was a compliment that just slipped out of Draco Malfoy's lips. Albeit one laced in an insult, a compliment it was. I'm impressed."  
  
"You should be. Everyone should be impressed by me. I am a Malfoy after all." He smirked at the brunette.  
  
Harry snorted. "Yes and your supposed to grovel at my feet treating me like king because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived-Too-Many-Times."  
  
"Very true. How many times is it now that you've had near death experiences? At least on every year we know this."  
  
"Lord don't remind me. People are going to start thinking I just have suicidal tendencies."  
  
"Hell even I'm beginning to think that. You really do get yourself into too many scrapes Harry. It's rather disturbing how many times Dumbledore has stood up on his podium and said 'Well hey everyone, Potters gone and risked his life again only to be brought back safely, unharmed, but still our savior.' I was beginning to think it was a yearly ritual of his."  
  
"Oh you noticed that too? Just once I'd like to do something and not have the entire wizarding world take notice. It's like big brother is watching me and then they slander it in the newspapers. Very disturbing."  
  
"Again, stop being smart. Your supposed to be stupid, and then I'm supposed to make some rude comment and then we're both supposed to hate each other."  
  
"Maybe it's just me Draco, but after last night, I'm finding it very difficult to hate you."  
  
"I suppose it's for the better, if we were to go on hating each other, I may have trouble keeping my promise to Dumbledore about not killing you."

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHA!!! I feel like a genius!!! This is like THE longest chapter I've ever written!!! Nehehe... wow go me... ok coming up, Draco and Harry get close and cutesy!!! Ooh and Voldie and McGonagall have sex... KEEP READING!!! Oh and review pwetty pwetty pwease??? ::blinks with angelically pleading puppy dog eyes:: tank you!!! Love Y'all!!! Oh and just so you know, I was kidding bout Voldie and McGonagall... can we say eww??? Yick!!  
  
Oh and to my lovely reviewers!!!  
  
JAML – Thanks... I hope you keep reading it!!!  
  
SSjmiraitrks – Yeah I know!!! I almost feel bad making his so upset!!!  
  
Eyes0nme19 – Thanks... I will!!!  
  
Dark Vampire – Aww yes, poor sexy Harry... but even sexier Draco Malfoy in all his blond Slytherin gloryness will make him feel RIGHT at home... and thank u for reading it... I love my reviewers, you're all so sweet  
  
Usually Immaculate Aristocrat – I'm sorry you didn't get an update for the chapter, I was dying to hear what people thought of it... but thank you for your input!!! God did that sound lame!!!  
  
And to my last and favorite reviewer, you've forced me to master the art of Copy and Paste Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus – thank you, I feel much better now... I really am too young to have back problems... ::sigh:: BUT your really gonna hate me once summer school starts... it'll take forever for my chapters to come out then ::sniffles:: I'm sowwy!!!  
  
LOVE Y'ALL!! R/R!!! BYE!!! **


	6. Meetings

**Disclaimer: ok, if you think I'm in anyway taking credit for J.K. Rowlings work you are sadly mistaken. Rowling is a writing GODDESS... If I could one day write like her I would be forever grateful... until then, I own the plot, nothing else... it's all hers... oh yeah and the personalities... and the room décor (duh!) and... umm well u get it  
  
Author's Note: Some one wanna hit me over the head with a very sharp object??? Please??? Pretty please??? Ick I HATE SUMMER SCHOOL!!! ::cries:: this is torture I swear... doesn't the 8th amendment protect me from cruel and unusual punishment such as this??? Hmph  
  
ANYWAYS!!! I don't feel much like rambling on right now so here, on with the story...**  
  
**_Walking In Darkness _**

**_Chapter 6: Meetings_**  
  
Hermione sat uneasily in the leather chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. Her legs swung anxiously back and forth, rhythmically tapping the cross bar beneath her. She was nervous.  
  
Beside her sat Ron, equally anxious and extremely perplexed. His small mind state could not comprehend any reasonable explanation as to why they were there. Neither of them had broken any major rules yet that year.  
  
Both idly wondered where Harry had been all day.  
  
Professor Dumbledore swept in once more, looking at the young students apprehensively. It wasn't everyday he was forced to deceit the young minds of 2 of his most esteemed students. His usually sparkling silver eyes were dull with exhaustion. Every one of his 156 years was weighing down on him.  
  
Two sets of eyes turned their focus to the elderly man, trust irking in the depths of their shining orbs, and fear glaring at him. The seventeen- year-olds remained seated, staring at him silently, waiting for him to speak. A knot had formed in the back of Dumbledore's throat. It was one thing to tell a colleague who hated Potter the truth. It was entirely a different story to tell Potter's best friends a complete and devastating lie.  
  
"I have some very troubling news for the two of you and I am very sorry to have to be the one to tell it." This was true, he hated lying.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Harry professor? Any news you tell us surely has some consequence on him as well." Hermione asked calculatingly. She had already figured out why they were there.  
  
"Actually Ms. Granger, I asked you here to talk to you about Harry. He will not be here." Dumbledore replied, stalling for time. He gave the young witch a quick glance, trying to interpret her mind set. Her face however remained blank.  
  
"Why are we here talking about Harry Professor? Surely he could tell us whatever it is. And if he doesn't know, I'm not sure I want to be talking about him behind his back like this." The young Weasley glared at his idol.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Weasley that Harry is aware of what we are talking about, but he cannot tell you himself. The fact of the matter is that Harry will not be able to talk to you for an indefinite amount of time."  
  
"He has laryngitis?" Ron suggested.  
  
"No Ron. Now be quiet and listen to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger. No Mr. Weasley, Harry does not have laryngitis. Due to the Dark Lord's movements, Harry has been removed from the tower and gone into hiding." There he'd said it. He no longer had to lie to the children. He could go back to darning his socks.  
  
"But Professor I'm not sure I understand. Isn't the castle the safest place for Harry at the moment?" Or not.  
  
"Yeah. I mean you are the only wizard Voldemort ever feared aren't you?" Ron asked stupidly. He still didn't understand it. Hermione did. She just wanted the Professor to explain it to prove her right. As usual.  
  
"The castle is still safe, Ms. Granger. And I do not believe Voldemort ever feared me. But where Harry is now, Voldemort has virtually no chance of finding him. One of my informants has given me reason for Harry to fear for his safety were he to stay in the tower. It was a necessary move for him and though he was not happy about it, he did it for all of you."  
  
"Alright Professor. I suppose you aren't going to tell us where he is." Hermione spoke up hopefully. She hated being wrong, but she wanted to be just this once.  
  
"Again I am sorry my dear girl. But were you to know his life would be in grave danger. It is imperative that only the people who need to know where he is do and no one else." He gave her a grave look. He knew she wouldn't give up and he feared her intelligence most of all. If she found Harry, both him and Draco's lives would be at stake. "Please Ms. Granger, do not look for him. Do not attempt to figure out where I could have brought him. Were you to know, the effect could be disastrous." Dumbledore prayed she would listen to him.  
  
"Very well Professor. I know you wouldn't ask if it weren't entirely necessary. If that is all." She stood to leave nudging Ron to do the same. The boy only looked between mad and girl before throwing up his hands and stalking out of the office. Hermione nodded curtly to the Professor and followed.  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
Harry and Draco sat on opposite sides of the room, both immersed in their studies. The thick silence clouded over them expectantly. It suffocated both as they wondered what they could say to the person they had spent a better part of the last 6 years hating.  
  
A soft knock bit through the air, shaking them out of their thoughtful stupors. Draco looked over at Harry and threw the invisibility cloak to him not saying a word. It wasn't until Harry had the cloak around him and an illusion spell was placed on the room that Draco walked out into the stone corridor to open the wall for the visitor. He was only gone for a moment at most but to Harry who hid in on the chair fearing the worst, it felt like an eternity.  
  
Eventually Draco walked back into the dorm waving his wand and undoing the illusion spell. Behind him followed four Slytherin seventh years, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode. All of them looked around appraisingly.  
  
"You can take that thing off now Potter, don't you remember what Dumbledore told you?" Draco sneered over to the far side of the room.  
  
"Thank you for that assessment Malfoy. For your information I had actually forgotten it was on." Harry replied, pulling the smooth material from around his body.  
  
"It does seem very much like you to forget such a thing. Now come over here so you may be introduced."  
  
"Introduced? Your mad Malfoy I already know them!" He glared over at the blond reproachfully.  
  
"You do not. Just because you know who they are does not under any circumstances mean you know them. Now move your filthy little Gryffindor arse over here so you may be introduced!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm coming!" He stood up slowly and walked disdainfully towards the group of Slytherins. He really had no understanding of what Draco was expecting him to do. His feet moved unnervingly slow against the thick carpet and Harry noticed Draco's eyes narrow at him.  
  
"Alright Draco. Go ahead. 'Introduce' us." Harry sighed resignedly.  
  
"Thank you. Lissa, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, my new roommate. Harry please meet Millicent Bulstrode, namely called Lissa. She is one of the most well read students in this school and also an amazing author herself." Harry looked strangely between the two before taking the hand Lissa held out to him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry." She said softly. Harry was shocked that this was the same burly girl who had once picked a fight with Hermione.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Lissa."  
  
"Gregory. This is Harry. Harry please meet Gregory Goyle. He is without a doubt one of the most brilliant chess players I have had the distinct pleasure of being acquainted with. He is also one of my best friends."  
  
"Good to finally come to greet you Harry." Gregory said in an intelligent voice so unlike the one Harry was used to. But he too offered Harry a hand for him to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well, Gregory." Harry replied shaking his hand.  
  
"Vince. Please meet Harry. Harry may I please introduce you to one of my other best friends, Vincent Crabbe. I believe he could give even you a run for your money in a duel Potter." Draco nodded to Crabbe who stepped forward and extended his hand as well.  
  
"Draco please stop. It's embarrassing having you boast about us so immodestly to Harry here. You are exaggerating anyways. It's nice to meet you Harry. Ignore Draco as best you can. He has a very loud mouth. If you haven't noticed already."  
  
"I resent that Vince." Draco whined.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well Vincent. And I never listen to Draco. He never says anything worthwhile anyways." He smiled at Crabbe and shook his hand.  
  
"Please call me Vince. And here let me introduce you to Blaise. Blaise this is Harry. Harry may I introduce you to Blaise Zabini. He is our resident slut, fashion guru and airhead. Were people to know the real Slytherin seventh years, Blaise would be the one to give us all a bad name. Well him and Pansy at least." All of the Slytherins snorted at this comment. Obviously Pansy was as disliked among them as she was among the rest of the school.  
  
"Thank you Vince. It's nice to meet you Blaise." Harry nodded to the boy smiling gently and offering his own hand. Blaise studied him for a moment and then looking at the other four shook is head casually, taking Harry's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well, Harry. Though am I the only one whose confused about what's going on here?"  
  
"YES!" chorused Draco, Vince, Lissa, and Gregory.  
  
Harry looked between the five of them before bursting into a fit of giggles. He knew they would all be staring at him, but he didn't care. He just shut his eyes and laughed.  
  
"May I ask what you are laughing at Potter?"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco's gleaming eyes, his mouth twitching ever so slightly in well hidden amusement. He clutched his stomach as he laughed wholeheartedly at them.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. It's just I really never expected to see any of you acting even remotely like humans. It is quite a bit of a shock if I do say so." Slowly his giggles subsided.  
  
"Why thank you for that brilliant assessment Harry. I was not aware that we Slytherins were human." Nonetheless Draco rolled his eyes, smirking and turned back to the group still standing in the doorway. "Now where are my manners? Please come in. Sit down. Make yourselves comfortable, though not too comfortable Blaise. I'm watching you!"  
  
"Pfft!! Thank you for your confidence in me Draco. You know one of these times you'll forget to say that to me when I walk in." Blaise walked to the sofa and plopped down, sinking into the plush material and Grinning up at the blond.  
  
"I wouldn't have to say it every time you entered my room if it weren't true. The first time you came here you had me chasing you around the room as you gaped at every little item on the shelves!" Draco sneered at the smaller boy.  
  
"Play nice Drake darling. You know he only teases you." Lissa exclaimed from where she had sat elegantly onto the floor in front of one of the arm chairs, currently occupied by Crabbe. Goyle had settled into the other.  
  
"Yes Drake. Please just let it be. I don't feel like fighting with you four this evening. Or should I say five, as I daresay Mr. Potter here is now an accompaniment to our small faction of sorts." Gregory spoke up, casting a withering glance in Blaise's direction.  
  
Harry took in the situation slowly before walking towards the group and settling himself into the sofa next to Blaise. Draco followed behind him and took his seat on the floor in front of Harry, leaning his head back to rest on Harry's knee. He smiled up at him, flashing his white teeth. Harry was reminded of a wolf at that moment, but the flash went away and so did the reminder.  
  
"So Harry, I suppose you would like our explanation. I would imagine this to have been quite a shock for you." Vince said, boring holes through Harry's skull with a penetrating stare. His grey-blue eyes sparkled with determination and intelligence. The orbs were slightly entrancing, locking Harry's gaze until he blinked and was released from the brief spell.  
  
"Yes, I admit it was quite surprising to hear that all of you wanted to help me."  
  
"Fair enough, Harry. Lissa would you care to begin?" Vince said looking down at the girl at his feet. She smiled gently up at him and turned to face Harry.  
  
"Why thank you Vincent. You see Harry, the common misconception about Slytherins is that we are evil. This idea was brought on by our fathers and theirs before them. However that does not necessarily mean we are evil. All my life I was abused and beaten by my father. My mother peddled me to anyone she could for a quick fix of blow. I vowed at an early age not to be like them. I never would join Voldemort out of free will, even though my parents never did, because he represents to me what my parents did. The one thing I wish for more than anything is to wriggle in among the cracks and somehow bring him down. If I can't tear down my parents, he's the closest thing I suppose." Silvery tears began to leak from her eyes. Harry gave her a look of sympathy.  
  
"Vince and Gregory here are the sons of two of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Their mothers were sisters, their father's best friends. So it is no surprise that they grew up together, often times being beaten at once and locked in a dungeon together. After awhile, they learned that the stupider they acted around their parents, the less black arts they were expected to learn. Being left to this degree in unloving households, they spent hours studying so that one day after Hogwarts they could escape the pressures of their parents and do something worthwhile. With the fall of Voldemort they know their parents will fall too. That will be their victory. In the meantime, they were forced to put up with the ridicule brought upon them by being so 'thick.' I believe they are by far the two most talented actors in this school, to pull that off and to still be two of the most brilliant minds I've met."  
  
"Blaise, now he's an entirely different story. His father had a heart attack and passed away when he was just 6 years old, leaving his mother to care for him by herself. She worked as hard as she could to provide for him and his little sister all her life, trying to maintain that same appearance she had claimed while her husband had still been living. She was never and will never be a Death Eater. That is where Blaise is different from us. He doesn't want to succeed because of some childhood revenge plot. He wants it for one of the most unselfish reasons I have ever heard coming out of a Slytherins mouth. He wants to help the cause to keep his mother and his little sister safe so that one day he can be the one taking care of them." She glimmered with pride as she looked at the small auburn haired wizard. He blushed and looked towards his knees, grinning to himself.  
  
"And then there's me. My father has always been at the center of Voldemort's inner circle. His social-elitist perspective towards the wizarding community as a whole has always been rather unnerving to me. Growing up in a household where I slept on a wooden board to keep my back straight and was tied to chairs at dinner. I was cursed for speaking out of turn or hexed for merely hiccupping. My mother, loved power. Her marriage to my father is a joke, she does not love him just as he has no love for her. It was all done for image and power. I never wanted to know the woman behind that. She disgusts me." Draco spat. His anger was boiling in his blood as he leaned against Harry's knee once more looking into his eyes intently.  
  
"So you see Potter. Evil is not the definition of Slytherins. We are our own people, each capable of our own thoughts and ideas. It wasn't us who started this stereotype, but the Slytherins before us. Our forefather if you will. We may be cunning and ambitious Harry, but we are far from evil."  
  
Without a word Harry stood and, careful not to tread on Draco, walked to her, embracing her. Against his shoulder, Harry felt the stocky young woman smile gently as tears flooded down her cheeks.  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
"Come ON Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, practically dragging him towards the library.  
  
"Why are we going to the library Herm? We were there this afternoon!" Ron whined back.  
  
"We're going because we are going to figure out where Dumbledore could have put Harry!"

* * *

**AN: OMG... I know it seems SO short!!! God... I suck at writing... some one please flame me and tell me how horrible I am... I hate this shit... well not true... I like writing it, but I don't think it's very good at all... ::sigh:: oh well you can't win them all... READ AND REVIEW!!! Love y'alls  
  
AND of course... to the loves of my life, my beautiful fantastic amazing orgasmic... I mean umm oops... newayz... MY REVIEWERS!!!  
  
JAML – Aw thank you!!! Is this soon enough for you???  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin – wow cool name... I hope its intriguing, and I'm glad you think that... keep reading!!  
  
I Forget – You are by far like one of my sweetest reviewers so far!!! Thank you so much!!! And I hope you continue to enjoy it  
  
Hermione21 – Thank you!!!  
  
Ssjmiraitrks – what ever do you mean it sucks to be locked in a room with the adorably luscious Draco Malfoy??? Yummy I'd pay to be locked in a room with him...  
  
AnnieT – OH MAN!!! I seriously am wishing right now that I lived in the UK... no summer school... that must kick some SERIOUS ass!!! I'll try and torture Percy a bit for you, but I hadn't planned on him playing a major roll... I was planning on exploiting Ron some though... I hate him... he's so annoying!!!  
  
ANYWAYS... I LOVE Y'ALL!!! REVIEW N HUGZ TO ALL Y'ALL!!! BYE!!! **


	7. Porcelain

**Disclaimer: Your off the deep end if you think I'm J.K. Rowling… I'm no where NEAR that talented… so don't sue me because I don't own her stuff… thank you.**

**Author's Note: Oh Yeah… Go me!!! I'm so proud!!! It's been like what??? 3 days??? This is awesome… It's shorter than I would have liked, but I couldn't really help that… **

** So OK story time!!! So we get 15 minute breaks in the middle of class, so we all go outside… Stephanie, Dave, and Caitlin all go out to the sidewalk to smoke… I'd go too, but I was out… so I sit against the wall, and I fall asleep… I swear I'm literally fast asleep on hard concrete… next thing I know, Dave yells in my face and kicks my foot lightly and wakes me up… in the process scaring me shitless… OK so I wake up suddenly and my head goes back and bangs straight into the brick wall… It hurt like fuck!!! I am so serious…**

** HAHA anyways now that I am done with my little useless prattle here, ONWARD!!! Here's the chapter!!! ENJOY!!**

**_Walking in Darkness_**

**_Chapter 7: Porcelain_**__

_Red eyes pierced through the dim firelight, gleaming maniacally at the people gathered around him. All stood silently, shrouded in heavy black robes, white masks fixated over their eyes. He leered at each one, eyes searching the crowd mechanically. They paused on one figure. His body was thin and frail, not overly tall. The hood of his robe covered his hair, but Voldemort didn't need to see it to know who he was, unlike most of the wizarding world. He knew that beneath the thick black material the young man wore his flaming red hair proudly.___

_ A lone figure sat in the middle of the encircled group. Her small body was heaving up and down in silent sobs that racked her small frame. Tears streamed down her soft tanned cheeks, leaving streaks of black mascara cascading from her deep aqua eyes. The only sound in the entire room was her rasping breath drawn raggedly in.___

_"Step forward my son, prove your allegiance to me." Voldemort's voice came out as little more than a hiss that nonetheless reached the Death Eaters ears._

_"Yes my Lord. What exactly do you want me to do with her?" said the all too clear voice of Percy Weasley._

_"I want you to have a little 'fun' with her my pet. Do only what you want." was the Dark Lords reply. The gleam in his eyes however told a different story. Percy knew what was expected of him._

_"Yes my Lord." He smirked evilly and stepped up to the young woman gracefully. She didn't get a chance to realize what he was doing before his left boot hit her in her stomach, throwing her onto her back. He sat on top of her, pulling her hair up, forcing her to look him in the eye. _

_"Are you ready for pain bitch?" He asked scathingly._

_ The word "Crucio" was heard leaving his thin lips and he smiled maliciously. While she writhed under him in pain, he made careful work of removing her clothes. And when he finally ended the blinding curse, a new form of pain swept through her, and the cold smile on his face was flooded with an evil laugh. Her cries and pain-filled screams joined his laughter as he pounded into her roughly, the pain of the intrusion too intense to not to notice the numerous cuts and bruises marring her once beautiful body._

_The last thing the girl remembered before darkness claimed herwas the sound of jeering laughter, and a high cruel voice saying "See now what happens when you disobey me my dear? Remember it well**.**"_

# # # # # # # # #

Harry's eyes wrenched open in the darkness. The fire had gone out hours ago and the room now had an odd chill to it. The covers had become twisted from his writhing and they were soaked through with sweat. His lips trembled slightly, remembering the scene that had plastered itself to the inside of his eyelids the second he had drifted off. Without looking at the bed next to his, the Gryffindor knew that Draco would not be there. He knew where he was and what he was doing.

The raven-haired boy hauled himself out of bed and walked to the fireplace. Tiredly he stoked the coals, trying to build up some kind of warmth back into the room, though he doubted that the fire would make much of a difference**. **He had just witnessed a person he had considered family not long ago, committing terrifying and gruesome acts never expected to arise from him.

Remembering the scene once more Harry raced to the bathroom, barely making it in time. The thick acidic liquid sprayed from his mouth, burning his throat unmercifully. For long moments he remained there, leaning over the toilet in a vain attempt to remove all contents from his stomach. If only there had been any contents in there to begin with.

The image of Percy committing such dreadful acts upon that innocent girl seemed permanently etched in his mind. Another wave of sickness hit him and he vomited once more into the porcelain bowl. Subconsciously the sound of the sink being turned on registered to him**, **but it wasn't until he was done heaving and a wet cloth was pressed into his hand that Harry realized Draco was back.

Slowly he raised his head and looked at the boy darkly. His features still held the remnants of disgust and anger. His silver eyes reflected something close to worry, though not quite and Harry caught himself wondering who had taken over Draco's body.

"I saw it." Was all Harry said, locking his gaze with the other boy's.****

"I figured as much. Do you know who the girl was?" Draco asked quietly. He himself looked like he had vomited not long ago, probably immediately after Apparating to the school gates. Harry wiped his mouth with the cloth he'd been handed, tasting the vile substance against his tongue.

"No. I'm glad I didn't. Seeing someone I once considered family rape and torture an innocent person was horrifying enough. I'm not sure what I would have done had I known her." He paused for a moment. "Did you?"

He nodded. "It was Marcus Flint's younger sister, Annaleise. She wasn't marked, but she knew information vital to their cause that she divulged to a still unknown person. Now she is Voldemort's new pet." He spat angrily.

Harry nodded solemnly. He rose unsteadily onto wobbling legs. His head throbbed and he swayed precariously at the sudden motion, but he locked his knees and pulled himself together before making his way back to his bed. Draco followed close behind him, divesting himself of the long black robes he had been wearing since earlier that night when the tattoo on his left forearm had burned, summoning him to the meeting.

Neither fell asleep quite yet though, laying awake far into the morning trapped in their own thoughts. Images played themselves repeatedly through both boys' minds. For Harry it was all those times he's spent with Percy, memories of a boy he knew had died. For Draco it was of his own post-marking ceremony and of what he had done to that small girl with bright shining eyes that he would never forget.

# # # # # # # # #

"Hermione, how do you expect us to figure out where Dumbledore would hide Harry? We don't even have a reasonable idea to help us!" Whined Ron, not for the first time that day. It was Saturday morning and they were once again flipping through the thousands of books residing in the dusty library.

"Ron must you complain? We had no idea where to look for Nicholas Flamel either but we still found him!" She replied back irately. They had been skimming through books in their spare time since their meeting with Dumbledore, and no amount of pleading from the red head was going to stop their search. She was determined to find Harry.

"But you heard Professor Dumbledore. It would be dangerous if we knew! Dumbledore MUST have told us that for a reason, and here you are going against his wishes naught but a day later!" He sighed, picking up a copy of Safe Havens and Secrets: A Tour of Britain's Best Hiding Places.

"Yes he said that, but how many times has Dumbledore ever told us not to do something and wanted us to do it! He obviously wants us to find Harry." She rolled her eyes at her grumbling friend and began another search through the hundreds of stacks surrounding her.

The problem was that she knew Ron was right. Without Harry all the roles weren't being filled. It had always been that Harry would snoop around and find an idea worth looking into, Hermione would research it, and Ron would provide unwavering valor and loyalty.

Looking back at where Ron was doodling on a scrap piece of parchment, steadfastly ignoring the book propped up in front of him, Hermione felt badly for him. They were the dream team, all three of them. But no matter how hard he tried, Hermione was always the mind, and Harry was always the Boy-Who-Lived and Ron was just Ron. He never got any of the credit, though sometimes Hermione thought he deserved it the most. Ron was the one who knew how to strategize. His brilliant chess skills made him an excellent thinker and he had saved both Hermione and Harry countless times.

Strolling down the aisles Hermione plucked a few books from the shelf and brought them back to the table. Without Harry to snoop around unnoticed, they needed to work even harder to find him, which meant not letting Ron sketch anymore on spare bits of parchment.

# # # # # # # # #

Harry rolled onto his back. He wasn't sure what time it was, he hadn't seen daylight in several days and had lost all sense of time since then. Instead of trying to find his watch to check the time, Harry just stared up at the ceiling. The dragon was eyeing him contemplatively. Her eyes shone with intelligence and she seemed to be wondering what he was doing lying about like that.

Finally Harry forced himself to sit up and look around at the four bleak walls surrounding him. In truth the room was far from bleak, having a very comfortable aura surrounding it. But having been locked in there for several days was beginning to take its toll on him. He longed to see the sun once more. And more that that he longed to play Quidditch again. He wanted to feel the wind rushing through his hair as he arched upwards into the smoldering sky on his Firebolt.

Trying to get his mind off his current predicament, Harry walked to his desk and began a letter to Hermione and Ron. For nearly half an hour he sat scrawling on a piece of parchment. Looking at the finished product Harry couldn't help but be proud. He reread it slowly making sure there were no mistakes.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I hope all is well with you. I am sorry I couldn't say good-bye, but I was rather put in a bit of a pinch. Dumbledore told me to gather what I needed and get out as fast as I could. I miss you two terribly. But considering the circumstances I am quite content with staying to myself here_. _Even if it is bloody boring._

_I cannot tell you where I am and I ask you not to look for me. I know you Hermione and I bet that right after Dumbledore told you not to look for me you went straight to the library to do some research. You wont find me. So please don't waste your time buggering on about me. I'm fine._

_Ron, keep an eye on her will you? We both know she needs it. Well, maybe not so much without me there to pull her into a mess again. And keep yourself out of Malfoy's hair. I don't want to come back having missed all the glorious fights. That would be quite disappointing to me._

_On a darker note, Ron I ask you to not trust Percy a bit. I've had a recent vision and it seems Percy and Voldemort have gotten quite close lately. Percy is a new member of Voldemort's inner circle. The things he's done have just been awful. I hardly believe it's the same Percy I came to consider family.___

_I hope to see you all as soon as I can.___

_Harry._

It wasn't the best he could have done, but it was far better than his previous attempts at letters over the years. He decided that somewhere along the line he had actually grown up, though he couldn't figure out when. He still felt like that same fourteen year old who'd had a fish swordfight with Ron in the back of McGonagall's classroom. It was rather a disturbing revelation.

Pulling out an envelope, Harry folded the letter and sealed it. Looking around he realized it was a Saturday and Draco was no where to be found. He sighed and pulled out the Marauders Map, idly wondering where everyone was.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said, tapping the parchment. Thin black lines appeared where his wand had hit. Across the sheet little dots moved slowly. Each had a name above it in tiny letters that were barely readable.

It took him only a moment to find Hermione and Ron. As he had thought they were tucked away in a corner of the library. Longingly Harry stared at the map willing himself to drop through it and find himself in the library with them. Not wanting to stare at their dots any longer he scanned the page looking to see where everyone else was.

Gryffindor common room was swarming with students. He spotted Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin, Dennis and Lavender all sitting around the huge fireplace. He saw several others that he recognized from lower years scattered through out the room.

In the Great Hall Harry noticed Parvati and her sister Padma were talking with Terry Boot and surprisingly, Blaise Zabini. He watched them for several moments until Blaise's dot moved and headed out the door. Following the small black mark Harry saw him meeting up with Hannah Abbot in the hall and walking towards a closet off of the Entrance Hall. This drew a smile from him and he turned away.

A small blotch paced back and forth through the Headmaster's office. Three dots labeled Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall were there, obviously meeting for something.

Harry say that the Slytherin common room was barely full. The only people in there were Vince, Gregory, Pansy, Draco, Lissa and two people Harry did not recognize. He sighed distressfully. Folding up the map he decided that now was a good time to go take a shower.

# # # # # # # # #

Draco reemerged into his dorm room to find it empty. Surprised he glanced around and spotted a piece of parchment lying on Harry's bed. Walking over to it curiously he unfolded it. With a small gasp, Draco realized that it was a map. But not just any map. It was a thorough map of Hogwarts and its grounds with moving dots labeled with the students names.

_˜Well, well. It looks like Potter has a little secret to his night time wanderings after all' _He thought, scanning the page. A small undignified snort escaped him as he saw that a dot labeled Blaise Zabini was currently overlapping another dot labeled Hannah Abbot.

The pale boy stepping out of the bathroom didn't catch his attention in time, resulting in the map being shrewdly snatched from his hands. Looking up his grey-silver eyes met emerald as he was stunned with a burning death glare.

"What in bloody hell do you think your doing?" Harry scathed.

"Just looking at this lovely piece of artwork you have here Potter. Where ever did you get it?" Draco drawled. His eyes burned like molten silver. His glare matched Potters fiercely.

Maybe it was being stuck in the same room for a week, or maybe it was being locked in that same room with Draco. Maybe it was just that he missed all of his friends, including Hedwig. Whatever the reason was, Harry snapped.

"Stay the fuck away from my things!" He hissed in a dangerous tone.

"It's my room Potter, I will do as I please. I still reserve the right to kick you out at anytime." He breathed back equally angry. No one spoke to a Malfoy like that.

"Don't bother Malfoy, I'll leave on my own!" replied Harry, pushing past him and making for the door. A pale hand reached out and grasped his hand, roughly tugging him backwards. The momentum of the pull sent Harry spinning into Draco's chest. Despite his anger, Harry felt his breath quicken.

"You leave now, and then I'm dead at the hand of the Dark Lord. Not to mention what he will do to you and your precious little Weasel. Or for that matter what Dumbledore will do to all of us!" Draco whispered, somehow finding his voice unable to rise in volume.

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Good."

# # # # # # # # #

"What do you want me to do about this Severus? This is out of my hands. Mr. Weasley has made his decision." Dumbledore sighed. He had been in his office with Minerva and Severus for little over an hour discussing the events of the meeting the evening last.

"I understand that Albus, but surely there is something we can do to counter him?" Severus asked softly. His eyes were turned to the ground in a rare display of concern.****

"There is nothing. The best we can do is attempt to protect Harry as long as we can." Minerva snapped, obviously perturbed.

"Minerva is absolutely correct Severus. There is nothing we can do. And I also think it best that we tell Molly and Arthur as soon as possible. Their lives may be in danger."

* * *

**A/N: YAY!!! It's done!!! Haha and you cant throw rotten veggies at me!!! Because… well because I said so… oh and no popcorn either… but anyways did y'all like it??? Review me majorly please!!! Your comments entertain me... **

**Speaking of comments… To my amazing and intelligent reviewers!!! (you didn't think I'd forget you did you?)**

**Gia – HAHA… I'm sorry, but it was NECESSARY I swear!!! If she hadn't, then my whole story would basically go to crap!!! So well just keep reading and you'll see!!! Thanks so much!!**

**Dstrbd child – No way!!! I couldn't do that!!! Harry's, well Harry… I may do something about Ron though… he annoys me… thank you!!**

**JAML – Thank you SO much!!! That's so sweet!!!**

**I Forget – My favorite beta who still likes to review… haha… OMG YOUR SO CUTE I WANNA PINCH YOUR CHEEKS!!! I never actually understood the pinching cheeks concept actually… it always seemed rather violent… thank you!!!**

**Hermione21 – Haha thank you!!!**

**Kountry Sister – Why Thank You!!! I'm very touched at being the one you like!!! That's like that vamp story I like when I hate vamp stories… Thank you so much for liking it!!!**

**Sak – Wow, I didn't realize my writing would have such an impact… that's really cool… what does glib mean??? (stupid moment) I guess you didn't have to wait long then!!! Thank you!!**

**Sotty-chan – lol… I hope you keep reading!!! And I'll try to keep writing (as much as it pains me to practically live on this computer)**

**Tsuyuno – Thank you, I am a bitch!!! And I love hearing it (no sarcasm meant, I'm serious) haha… yes, Hermione is endangering Harry, BUT like I said before, it's IMPORTANT that she finds him… can't tell you why though, otherwise you won't keep reading**

**Earwen Tiwele - ::hides from glare:: I'm SORRY!! Lol… thank you so much, my back is feeling much better, and summer school is only 3 more weeks (thank god) so hopefully I won't go completely insane… anywayz… THANKS!!**

**I Love Y'all to bits!!! Thank you SOOO much!!! I'm actually beginning to be proud of myself here… yes yes I know, it is a miracle… haha… love y'alls!!! R/R and keep reading!!! Bye!!**


	8. Messengers

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor have I ever claimed to own J.K. Rowling's work. This story is solely of my own creation, using the characters and settings of Ms. Rowlings creation. I own the plot. And the DADA teacher. That's about it**

**Author's Note: Woah… I'm done… finally… it's about time right?**

**Yeah so here's my list of excuses for why I haven't finished this in the past 6 months… Well see way back last June I had become infatuated with this kid… So in September when we met up again, I realized I was head over heels and I thought he liked me too… but then after like 2 weeks of him molesting me in public places and kissing me goodbye, I started to realize I wasn't any more than a useless whore to him… this really hurt and I was actually really depressed for a while… and I could barely pull myself out of bed in the mornings… and then I found Stevie… **

**I say found because I had known him for years, but I never really noticed before… but after spending a lot of time with him I truly fell in love with him… It wasn't kid love I know this… we used to spend hours together everyday… and we just talked about anything and everything and I would curl up on him and fondle him and he would let me… and though he told me he didn't want to date anyone, I believed him and stood by him… I told him that what we were doing didn't have to be considered dating, but that I was still holding out for him… I blindly walked where I had been just a few months before… And so my time became ensconced by him and work and school and I had no time for anything… until about a month ago… this is when he asked out the person I hate most in the world… I almost think it was to get back at me for letting Devon feel me up… So anyways for the second time I was left heartbroken and I couldn't exactly force myself to think…**

**So now we're in December… Ahh December… hockey season… enough said… with 5 games/practices a week, 3 days of work a week, 5 days of school, and homework besides + college planning, I haven't had a chance to breath…**

**So now it's January, and it's still the hockey season, but since my story was already partially completed, I decided that I would finish it… It was after a game and I had nothing better to do anyways… by the way we lost the game…**

**And in case you were wondering I do have a new infatuation who makes me ecstatically happy… and I think I may actually end up dating this one… but I think I'll let you get on with reading the chapter, you know, the one you've all been longing to read for months… I APOLOGIZE GRIEVIOUSLY! Here we go… enjoy!**

_**Walking In Darkness**_

_**Chapter 8: Messengers**_

"You know if you keep up at this rate you'll have done all your work for the entire year in one week. Though even I doubt McGonagall will let you get THAT far ahead." Lissa exclaimed, eyeing the tower of scrolls Harry needed delivered to his teachers warily.

"Well it's not exactly like I have much else to do." Harry retorted.

"I'm sorry. I guess it must be rather unnerving to spend the day stuffed up here."

"As touching as this all is, I am trying to concentrate here you know." Draco quipped from his desk. He had been poring over his books since he arrived back from classes that afternoon, barely stopping to breathe.

"You know Draco, you and Harry both should let up on the work. You're wearing yourselves silly. Look you've already finished everything due in the near future, the rest of those aren't due for over a week! Let up and have some fun!" Both boys stared at the stocky brunette reproachfully.

"Just because I care about my grades Millicent does in no way give you license to mock me." Draco said haughtily.

The two Slytherins gave each other eye for eye for a few moments before Harry stepped between them, breaking their eye contact. "Will you two grow up already?" He ventured.

Draco sent a quick glare back at Lissa before returning to his desk and ensconcing himself in work once more.

"You know he's like this every year at start of term. Every assignment he gets for the first month he needs finished before the second week is over. It would be done by first week but you know teachers, half the time they don't even give out first day homework." She whispered staring at the blonds back.

"I hope you know I can still hear you!" Draco snapped at them, still staring intently at the book.

"Sorry Drake, we'll be good. I promise."

"Why do I highly doubt that Lis? But I suppose as long as you refrain from speaking about me behind my back while I am still in your presence I will be content."

Lissa and Harry looked at each other before bursting into silent giggles and collapsing onto the floor in front of the hearth. Flames flickered golden light over their faces in a hypnotizing array of patterns. Each fell into a loss of their own thoughts leaving the only sound in the room as Draco's quill scratching the parchment and the soft crackle of the fire.

Whether evening had set in or not, none were sure, but what seemed like hours later an echoing knock resounded throughout the calm room. Harry lifted his emerald eyes to the wooden door, shaken from his quixotic stupor. Hesitating only briefly he summoned his cloak from the coat rack near the entrance and swept it over his small shoulders. Draco paused to cast an illusion charm on the room and, satisfied that Harry was hidden, pulled open the door to reveal their hook nosed intruder.

> > > >

Hundreds of owls swept from the ceiling of the Great Hall. They fluttered slowly to their recipients, dispersing throughout the hall in a flurry of wings. As one, the students looked up expectantly, searching the air for their own packages and parcels. Hermione and Ron watched as a small tawny owl swooped down between them dropping a small sealed letter on the table before them.

Hermione reached for the envelope as Ron offered the owl a bit of bread for the trouble and was just on the verge of opening it when a small mousy-haired boy interrupted them.

"Alrigh' there Hermione? Ron? Have you seen Harry? He hasn't been up in the common room in about a week! And I went down to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey hasn't seen him either!" He squeaked, looking desperately at the two remaining members of the infamous dream team.

Hermione sighed, forgetting about the letter clutched in her hand. "It's okay Colin, Harry just had to leave for a little while. He'll be back in no time I'm sure."

"Yeah Colin, Harry's fine. Don't worry about it." Ron echoed impatiently. "But listen we have to head to class. We'll talk to you later."

The two stood from the table and made their way though the rapidly emptying Hall. They exited quickly, trotting toward the staircase.

"What did the letter say?" Ron asked as they slowed to a walk in a second floor corridor.

"Oh! I completely forgot about it. We can read it during class, we just can't let Professor Nox see it." Hermione replied just as they reached the door of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

> > > >

The pair took their seats in the back of the room and waited for the seats in front of them to fill up, blocking the professor's view of them. When Neville and Seamus finally came in just before the bell and settled themselves in front of them, Hermione pulled the envelope out of her robe pocket.

"Welcome class. How are you all this morning?" Professor Nox said striding in through a door at the front of the room. He was tall with sturdy build. He was also immeasurably handsome. His sapphire blue eyes were dazzling beneath the blackest hair imaginable, and he walked with an air of self-confidence. The girls all adored him because of his beauty. The boys all admired his intelligence and strength.

Hermione was just at the point of breaking the seal when a deep voice rang out through the room. "Ms. Granger what is that you have there?"

Startled, the bushy haired Gryffindor looked up from her lap. "N-Nothing Professor."

"_Accio letter_." Professor Nox called out, pointing his wand at the back of the room. The letter flew out of Hermione's hand and raced towards the front of the room.

"No! _Accio letter_!" Hermione cried pointing her wand at the parchment now clutched in her professor's hand.

"Hermione! What are you DOING?" Ron cried. The rest of the class was staring at her in ghastly awe.

"_Accio letter_!" Professor Nox yelled again. The letter fluttered across the room.

"_Accio letter_!" The letter had barely touched Professor Nox's finger tips when it was torn back in the other direction.

"Ms. Granger, stop this instant! _Accio letter_!" the Professor bellowed.

"_Accio letter_!"

"_Furnunculus_!"

Professor Nox stumbled backwards. When he lifted his head, the class gasped. His face had been horribly disfigured. Parvati shrieked and turned to glare daggers at the bushy brunette. The letter was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione! What have you done!" Lavender yelled.

"20 points from Gryffindor Ms.Granger and detention this evening. Now class if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if Professor Flitwick can reverse this lovely display of charmwork our Ms. Granger has hit me with." Professor Nox called across the chaotic room.

Every girl in the class turned their glares on Hermione. Several people reached for their wands. Sensing danger, Seamus and Neville moved closer together to block Hermione from view.

"Hermione where's the letter?" Ron whispered urgently from beside her.

"I don't know, didn't you cast the summoning spell?" she whispered back. They both looked at each other in surprise, both thinking the same thing. _If neither of us got the letter, who did?_

> > > >

Lissa broke into a fit of giggles watching the potion masters face change dramatically from pasty white into the bright red of severe anger. The potion Harry had been attempting to brew was slowly burning the table to a smoldering pile of ash.

"ARE YOU INEPT POTTER! I SAID DON'T ADD THE COCKROACH LEGS UNTIL THE POTION HAD TURNED ORANGE! YOUR POTION WAS STILL GREEN!" The tight-lipped professor shrieked at Harry. Draco lounged gracefully in the armchair in front of the fire, watching in faint amusement. Lissa however sat on the floor attempting to stifle her laughter.

"Fine, I'll start over!" the Gryffindor growled bitterly. He flicked his wand at the burning table and restored it to new, vanishing the potion easily.

Draco smirked at his disgruntled roommate. He wasn't sure who had gotten stiffed the most in this arrangement, Potter for having to live in Snape's dungeons or Snape for having the knowledge that his least favorite student was living in his dungeons. Either way, it was entertaining to watch both become more and more agitated with one another.

"No don't bother. That's all for tonight, Potter. Ms. Bulstrode I expect you back in your dormitory within the next 10 minutes. Detention if you are late!" Snape said briskly. Then with a flick of his wand and a swish of his robes he was gone, the room restored to its normal state and Harry blinking at the space where his teacher had just stood.

"Well I suppose I should be off. Drake, don't strain yourself too terribly. Keep an eye on him please Harry. Have a nice night boys." Lissa said, gathering her belongings and scurrying out the door.

Draco gave Harry a short glance before returning his stare down to the paper in front of him. Harry stared back at him for long moments before falling back into his armchair and curling up tiredly into a tiny ball.

> > > >

The Gryffindor common room was ferociously loud. Students of upper years were lounging in armchairs laughing noisily as the first years attempted to study, having not yet found a productive way to manage their workload. Hermione and Ron sat secluded in a far corner. They're voices were hushed as low as the din would allow them and both were urgently reliving the afternoons events.

"And then I heard you yell furnunculus and the next thing I knew, Professor Nox was disfigured brutally and the letter was nowhere in sight." Ron concluded.

"But who was it? It could have been…" Hermione began to reply.

"Hello Hermione, Ron." Neville greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello Neville. I don't mean to be rude, but this really isn't a good time."

"Oh that's all right Ron I just wanted to give you this. I didn't read it, I just knew you'd be looking for it." Neville replied. He reached into his pocket and retrieved an opened envelope. Ron and Hermione stared at him in ghastly awe.

"Neville! You used a spell against a teacher? But… you NEVER!"

"I know, don't spread it around please, I don't want it getting back to my Gran. I just could tell there was something awfully secretive in that envelope and I would have felt terrible if Professor Nox had taken it."

"You don't know how thankful we are Neville. Next Hogsmeade trip I'll buy you a whole bag of candy from Honeydukes!" Hermione shrieked, running over and hugging Neville.

"That reminds me, do either of you know when the next Hogsmeade trip is?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's this weekend Ron. Honestly it's like you don't even read the message board."

> > > >

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend." Draco stated from his desk near the door.

Harry looked up, surprised to hear the blonde youth speak after his isolation into his schoolwork.

"So? I can't go." He replied mournfully.

"I know. I was just wondering if you were planning on using that lovely little invisibility cloak to get out of here."

"I wish I could. More than anything I want to escape these four walls I now feel I know by heart. But of course, I'd be risking my life and the safety of all of the people I care about."

"You're making me almost feel bad about going. Almost" Draco said with a smirk.

"That's a mildly amusing thought, Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, feeling bad for anyone beside himself!"

"Oh right because I'm that arrogant and self-absorbed!" Draco replied, his nose high in the air. Harry burst into a fit of giggles.

"Let it be put on record that you said it, not me."

"Ok that's it you're going down!" Draco yelled, jumping out of his chair and running to his bed. The next second a pillow smashed into Harry's face.

"You wanker!" And the room was soon filled with sounds of laughter, muffled thumps and fabric tearing as the boys immersed themselves in the act of covering the entire room with pillow feathers.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I know! I'm SORRY! You were probably expecting some big long fantastic chapter… and I know this was probably a let down! But I honestly have been working on this for a VERY long time… and I promise I'll TRY to get chapter 9 out quickly… or quickER and with somewhat more depth and less comedy… :yick: I hate comedy… anyone with me on that one? Whatever… anyways Read/Review because you know I love your feedback! And I always appreciate constructive criticism!**

**And to my Patient Loyal Faithful Reviewers!**

**R.Mai – eh ok… but it would have been ok if you were calling me a bitch too… you changed your name didn't you?**

**Hermione21 – oh why thank you!**

**Sheree – haha… can I do that to Ron instead? I like Hermione… I HATE Ron!**

**Kingess – Thank you so much! You're so sweet!**

**Gia – thank you and I hope this chapter lived up to at least half of your expectations!**

**Alluring Cellar Door – You're another one that changed their name aren't you? The irony of it, you said you envied me for being able to update so quickly, but there you go, I spent 6 months working on this one… thank you though**

**JAML – Thank you so much… I hope you didn't lose faith in me these past 6 months… also Hermione is ALWAYS nosing around… it's what she does… annoying isn't it?**

**I Forget – haha… you're right it should be classified as abuse!**

**Krystal Hearts – I'm happy you enjoy it! It's great to hear that you appreciate my work… again I apologize to you as well for my delay in updating**

**Starlollie – Thank you!**

**Ladyvoid – Don't worry, I couldn't stop this… I'd get too much hate mail**

**Thank You to everyone for your patience with me and my extended leave of absence… if it happens again I give you permission to flame me over and over and over again… please keep reading and review lots! Love you all SO much!**


	9. Perceptions

**Disclaimer: It's not mine... get over it... the snake, thats not mine either... that's GatewayGirl's... get it... it's hers, not mine... HERS... and everything else (cept the plot and the DADA teach) are ms JK ROWLINGS!**

**Authors Note: alright alright... I'm finally done with the damn chapter... are you HAPPY yet:grumbles: **

**I'm sure by now your used to my long list of reasons why I haven't updated in a year... most of them involving boys (or girls)... I don't really feel like doing that right now, too lazy... so I'll just tell u that, well I've been busy... so SHUT UP ABOUT IT:smiles: you know you love me...**

_**Walking In Darkness  
Chapter 9: Perceptions**_

Harry lounged back into the pillows behind him. Once again he had completed  
all the work that had been provided for him by his teachers. He had received  
this work only that morning, and it had included three essays, the smallest  
being three scrolls. For a moment he wished that muggle devices would work  
inside the castle so he could watch some television.

It had been just a week since his lockdown in the dungeon room and the  
grey stone walls were so familiar he felt he knew every inch by heart. More  
than anything Harry wished to leave the castle for just a moment and smell  
the crisp autumn air. The acrid taste of the dungeon had become a fixated  
accompaniment to his days. He knew that as the days turned into weeks that  
it would become harder and harder for him to stand it. Surely he'd go mad.

It was Saturday afternoon. Draco had left less than an hour before,  
setting off for Hogsmeade, grinning and gloating in his arrogant Slytherin  
manner and making Harry flip him off as the door closed behind him. Yet  
something was strange about the Slytherin's demeanour. He didn't seem to be  
cruel and heartless in his happiness. Instead he seemed something close to  
excited and mysterious. He was up to something.

The Gryffindor looked desperately around the room for something to relieve  
him of his boredom, but found nothing but books. There was never anything  
but books in there. Secretly he wanted Draco to steal him a snitch that he  
could play with, but somehow he knew it would be hard to explain why a  
snitch had gotten loose in the halls.

Exasperated, Harry finally decided that the only thing worth doing was  
taking a shower. He stood from his bed and stretched slowly, hearing his  
back crack in several places, relieving him of a tension that had been  
aching steadily since he'd begun working on his essays. As Harry stripped  
down and walked into the bathroom, he couldn't help but notice that his  
muscles were softening. A lack of exercise was taking its toll on his  
previously well toned body. This thought elicited a moan from the naked boy  
and he stepped into a cloud of steam, determined not to think of it so  
despairingly.

> > > >

"On a darker note, Ron I ask you to not trust Percy a bit. I've had a  
recent vision and it seems Percy and Voldemort have gotten quite close  
lately. Percy is a new member of Voldemorts inner circle. The things he's  
done have just been awful. I hardly believe it's the same Percy I came to  
consider family. I hope to see you all as soon as I can. Harry." Hermione  
put the letter down and glanced at Ron.

They had read the note already the night before, but the shock had seemed to  
cloud their understanding. After all, it wasn't everyday you learn your  
brother and former friend has joined the ranks of a vicious murderer intent  
on killing your best friend. Now they reread it, taking in Harrys warning.

"I don't believe it. I think Dumbledore told Harry to write this letter.  
There must be something in it, some kind of clue telling us where Harry is."  
Hermione was saying.

"But Herm, he SAID not to find him. Maybe it's just Harry saying "hey, don't  
find me."

"No. Why wouldn't he want us to find him? There is no logical explanation."

"Hermione, do you like Harry?"

The question hit her like a ton of bricks. Without answering, she glanced at  
the ground and concentrated on her shoes. Silently she was answering his  
question and he turned away in obvious jealousy and disappointment.

"Come on, let's head down to Hogsmeade. We may be able to concentrate better  
after a glass of butterbeer. And you did promise Neville to buy him a bag of  
candy from Honeydukes."

Hermione just nodded and lead the way outside, her head still to her chest.

> > > >

The sun gleaned on Dracos brilliantly white sheet of straight blonde hair.  
He shrugged his cloak over his gently sloping shoulders, absently staring  
into the scattered crowd around him. It was just past noon and hundreds of  
students had taken off for the village of Hogsmeade, intent on wasting their  
valuable allowances on sugar sweets and exploding toys. Draco had something  
more useful to spend his money on.

He had gotten the idea the night before, and he wasn't particularly sure  
even why he was intent on fulfilling it. It would seem utterly mundane to  
the average person to perform such a charitable act for a friend. But Draco  
was not an average person, and Harry Potter was not his friend. And yet  
there was Draco, leaving the hollowed halls of the grey stone castle and  
trudging slowly toward the dusty streets of the village.

The blonde Slytherin sighed in disdain. He hated acts of random kindness  
and yet here he was, compelled to execute one for none other than the Golden  
Boy of Hogwarts. It seemed out of his range of understanding. He shook his  
head and walked through the school gates and out into the dusty streets of  
Hogsmeade.

The majority of students trotted towards Honeydukes and Zonkos Joke Shop  
while several still trotted towards the Shrieking Shack. No one was quite  
ready to settle down in the Three Broomsticks quite yet. Draco headed away  
from the crowd, turning down a small side street and walking deliberately  
towards a grungy little shop nestled near the Hogs Head. The lights inside  
were dimmed but Draco walked through the door anyways. He knew they were  
open.

A man stood behind the counter of the shop petting a raven with his middle  
and forefingers. He was short and fat and beginning to lose his hair. Draco  
padded up to him, merely glancing at the rows of cages filled with  
chirruping creatures with gemstone eyes. The man looked up at Draco and  
stared at him with a sneer plastered on his features.

"May I help you, Sir?" He asked in an exasperated voice. He obviously felt  
he had no reason to help the teenager who was invading his shop.

"Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy. I wrote you last night." Draco replied in  
equal contempt. When the shop owner heard the name however, he jumped  
slightly and seemed more than eager to help.

"Oh yes. Mr. Malfoy. You wanted the exotic creature. Yes, I just got her  
in. Shall I retrieve her from the back for you?"

"Unless you were expecting me to go back on my own and collect her, I  
should hope so." Draco retorted.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Certainly." The balding little man ran through a door in  
back: The raven flew from his hand into the center of the room and then  
circled back to land on a wooden pole over the counter.

Harry shook wet locks out of his face, staring disinterestedly into the  
foggy mirror before him. Boredom was dripping from his pores and oozing over  
his skin like a thick layer of dirt that he couldn't seem to clean. He  
grimaced as the image plagued him unmercifully. More than anything he longed  
to be with Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade at that moment. Or even, God  
forbid, Draco.

The Gryffindor sighed. Draco. He was a puzzle, that's for sure. These past  
years Harry had found himself hating the boy less and less, but still there  
was something. Something Harry associated with hate, but not quite. And now  
living in such close quarters with his former enemy, Harry could identify  
for sure that what he felt towards the blond was not hate.

He felt to be some sort of a masochist, hating himself for this  
realization. But in truth it wasn't a shock. On some level, he had known as  
he hated the boy less and less that his fondness for him would grow. It  
wasn't what he would call a friendship. He certainly didn't feel towards  
Draco as he did towards Ron. But he did feel something indistinguishable  
there. Something almost close to…

Every time Harry drew closer to identifying this exact feeling, he found  
himself losing the thought. He never finished that sentence in his mind. And  
it nagged constantly at him. But he didn't delve deeper. The ever growing  
relationship he had formed with Draco wasn't one he felt the need to  
analyze. It was just comfortable leaving it what it was.

Sighing once more, Harry dragged a towel across his naked torso. Water  
still dripped down his shoulders in streams that wound in twisting tracks  
across his skin. His fingers brushed his previously hard abdomen and  
grimaced as they pressed down on what could only be known as a layer of fat.  
It had been years since Harry had gone more than a day without exercising  
and his body didn't take well to the change.

The door to the room opened and Harry barely had time to register that  
Draco was back when the blonde bounded into the bathroom. Harry jumped and  
grabbed the towel he had dropped in surprise wrapping it swiftly over the  
lower half of his body, noticing that Dracos eyes seemed to have lingered  
there a bit too long.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Or for that matter, privacy?" Harry  
asked, a bright pink tinge spreading across his cheek bones.

Shaking his head the blond grinned. "Screw privacy. Come out now. I have  
something to show you."

Grumbling audibly the Gryffindor followed him out into the bedroom,  
clearly disgruntled. "What could you possibly have to…" The words faded on  
his lips as Harry stared at what could only be described as the most  
beautiful snake he had ever seen.

The creatures' scales seemed to emanate a golden aura around their already  
golden coloring. It was maybe ten inches in length from tail to head, and  
seemed to be just a baby. Its body was twisted into a coil on his mattress  
as it lay peacefully in slumber.

Harry turned and stared at Draco. "Where did you get it? It's gorgeous!"

"I ordered her for you. She's a torclinde. They're an ornamental species,  
meaning they mainly are worn on a person, having the ability to retain a  
position for long periods of time. However she is untrained so she should  
move more willingly and will hopefully take up part of your personality, you  
being her first owner. She has no poison and shouldn't grow to be more than  
twenty inches." Draco recited his well practiced words speedily, trying to  
hide his exultation at Harry's obvious euphoria.

Harry turned away from staring at the sleeping snake to gape at Draco. "You  
ordered her for me? But why? Why do that for me?" His eyes glittered in  
curiosity and wonderment.

Draco sighed. "I did it because I knew you were lonely here. Ok I felt bad  
for you I admit it. Just don't spread it around that I did something nice. I  
may end up regretting it." He looked away, a slight grin still plastered on  
his features.

"And who would you like me to tell Drake dear? The door frame?"

"Haha. How about Lissa? Or Vince? Or--god forbid--Blaise? All of which  
frequent these quarters and whom you find yourself in contact with."

"Oh yeah. But how am I supposed to explain the sudden appearance of an  
apparently rare and expensive creature in our living space?" Harry grinned  
as he knelt down to stroke the small torclinde.

"Tell them you bought it but I picked it up for you. Just use the excuse you  
wanted companionship and at lease this way you can converse with her. And  
being as her species isn't prone to movement, she shouldn't wander off."

"Wow Draco you've really thought this through. I'm touched really. Does she  
have a name?" Harry's tone turned from teasing to interest as the snake  
opened her eyes and flicked out her tongue cautiously.

"No. I thought you'd like to name her."

"_Morning beautiful_." Harry hissed in parseltongue. "What about Thea? She's  
the Greek goddess of gold. Or Dracaena. She was a queen of half woman half  
snake creatures. Or Chrysothemis, she was the goddess of golden custom,  
song, banqueting and sex." Harry scratched beneath the snakes chin.

"You want to name her after a goddess of sex?" Draco asked, his eyebrow  
arching suggestively.

"_Hello young human_." The snake hissed back at Harry quietly, before laying  
her head back down and drifting back to sleep.

"Why not? The rest of the world seems to revolve around it, yourself  
included. By the way, I hope my presence here isn't cramping your sexual  
endeavours much." Harry teased.

"As a matter of fact, it is. But that's beside the point. Actually I like  
Dracaena. It reminds me of something; I just can't put my finger on it."

Draco flashed the Gryffindor his patented Malfoy smirk. "Oh yes, that's  
right. Me."

"You would take any opportunity to flash self-absorption wouldn't you? As it  
happens I like Dracaena as well. It has a nice ring to it."

"It's because it reminds you of me. I know it."

"I'm not sure I like this side of you. Go back to being arrogant,  
sophisticated and cruel. Having you be so chipper is slightly  
disconcerting."

Draco glared at the Gryffindor, his stare icy. "And I suppose you're going  
to claim that you're retaining your tactless sense of obstinacy you have  
annoyingly drawn upon yourself in these past seven years?"

"I believe, Dragon, that we are having quite an effect upon each other.  
Not that I find it logical or in the least welcome, but you see my point."

"Yeah well, at least now that you're out of school unofficially Slytherin  
can finally win at Quidditch. And don't call me Dragon."

* * *

A/N: ok so I heard on the grapevine that FFNet is wiping out stories with long reviewer list thank you things... I'm not sure if this is true, but I don't wanna risk it... therefore THANK YOU TO EVERYONE I LOVE YOU DEARLY! YOU'RE AMAZING! as for the story... i will admit that I haven't startedchapter 10 yet... and that chapter 9 wasn't all you were expecting, but I just COULDN'T resist giving him a snake... do you blame me? ok good... Read, Review and Love me now until forever... and I'll try and continue writing as best I can! HEARTS! 


	10. Check Mate

**Disclaimer: I Do not nor have I ever owned anything that was written in any of Ms. J.K. Rowling's books. I simply have used her characters to create a spinoff of sorts… Don't sue me**

**Author's Note: OK as I'm sure most have you have long since discontinued reading my story as I have with so many stories I used to read, I want to apologize for my long hiatus. I won't give any explanation; I know you don't want to hear it. I know that the following chapter is short, barely 3 pages on Word. But to be honest it's been 2 years since my last update so you should be happy with what u get. Not that I don't love all my reviewers unconditionally. Cause I do. And on that note I give you my very long awaited 10****th**** chapter in my Harry Potter saga: Walking in Darkness.**

_**Walking in Darkness**_

_**Chapter 10: Check Mate**_

"Knight to E5," Harry commanded, watching the small chess piece mercilessly knock it opponent's pawn to the floor.

"You really should let Greg teach you basic strategy of the game Potter. Perhaps then you won't make stupid mistakes like that. Queen to B7. Check Mate."

"I may not be able to beat you at chess," Harry countered, "but at least I can beat you on a broomstick."

"It's such a shame you can't leave the room. Otherwise I would take that as a challenge." Draco retorted.

It was a very late Friday night. Blaise and Vince had returned back to their rooms before curfew and left Draco and Harry to themselves. Harry was regretting his idea to play chess after his third straight loss to his roommate.

"I should be used to losing chess. I almost never win against Ron and when I do, most times I suspect he lets me. At least if I play Hermione I know she's not letting me win."

"You honestly don't think your girlfriend LETS you win? Of course she does."

"Hermione isn't my girlfriend. She should be Ron's but I don't think she realizes how much he actually cares for her."

"And you're telling me that you're not interested in Granger? I thought you two were like bound at the hip. Even when Weasley wasn't talking to you back in 4th year, she barely left your side." Draco sat up in interest. The conversation was heading in his favorite direction. Sex and Gossip were his 2 absolute favorite things.

"I'm... NOT interested in Hermione. I couldn't be if I tried. It's nothing against her. I just... don't feel that way for her." While Draco enjoyed the direction the conversation was going in, it was making Harry uncomfortable.

"Most people believe that Pansy and I are together. In one way we are, our parents have an arranged marriage planned for us. But I only tolerate her presence in public. Behind closed doors she is cruel, malicious, manipulative, and tactless. I care for her far less than I care for anyone else in this school."

Draco fingered the black chess pieces in front of them carelessly. He wasn't sure why he opened up to Harry like this. The occurrence was becoming far more frequent lately as the two boys spent their time in such close quarters. During the times when the two were either apart or separated by the silence of their own thoughts, Draco found his mind drifting to the dark haired Gryffindor. It was like a constant nagging companion whom he had conversations with in his daydreams. He couldn't explain how Harry had gotten under his skin, but Draco knew that whatever he had felt for Harry in the past was long gone.

"I always thought you were too good for her. Or at least I thought that you thought you were too good for her. She always struck me as being a little deranged."

"That's comforting." Draco replied.

"It should be. The only person I've ever been involved with was Cho and that was aweful. I think I only liked her because of some weird social conformity I was subconsciously trying to achieve. Really she was shallow and obsessed with Cedric. I'll never fall for that again."

"You'll never do what? Follow a social conformity? That is inevitable."

"I suppose, but I mean I won't fall for someone for the sake of everyone else. It should be for me."

"That's very insightful of you Harry. Who would have thought you were such a hopeless romantic."

"And you? Do you really expect me to believe you don't want to fall for someone?"

"I never said that. But I don't 'like' people. I'm attracted to people. If something comes after that attraction so be it. But first and foremost it's attraction."

"That is disturbing."

"Look at it this way. If I were attracted to you I would come on to you. And you might expect a relationship after that. But if I don't feel it with you, it would be wrong of me to string you along. So in some ways, my lifestyle is more compassionate than yours." He turned his icy grey eyes to face his companion, staring him down. Harry was looking back at him with an intrigued intensity.

"So, if you were attracted to me," Harry began slowly "how would you go about acting on that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean Percy has joined You-Know-Who? That is impossible!" Molly shrieked at a terrified Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Molly. I understand this is hard for you but you must believe me. For your safety and the protection of the Order." Dumbledore let out a long slow breath. He was tired. Tired of explaining to people that their lives were crashing around them. Tired of fighting a battle that seemed to be getting the better of him. Most of all, he was tired of having to make decisions for the better of all and at the expense of the few. "None of us could have seen this coming. But there is nothing we can do to change what has already happened. Percy's hunger for power has finally taken him to a darker place."

"I'm sorry Albus. I can tell this is hard for you. But he is our son. No matter what has happened these past few years, it is difficult for us to believe that he could drift so far from our teaching." Arthur spoke in a voice unlike his own. He was distant, staring without seeing and holding his wife close to him as he tried to grasp the concept of his son turning his back on their family.

"If I could do anything to change this I would. But, alas, I am condemned to deliver only bad news it seems."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stared at Harry unabashed. If he hadn't seen his lips move, Draco would have sworn he'd imagined the question.

Harry coughed slightly looking uncomfortable.

"Hypothetically I mean."

Shaken from his daze, Draco moved without thinking. Carefully he pushed the chess set aside, his eyes locked on Harry's. In a split second he had reached across to the other boy and grasped his hair roughly.

"What..." Harry's question was cut off as Draco leaned in and kissed him. For a split second Draco thought Harry would get angry and pull away. But the Gryffindor kissed him back with an animalistic ferocity. When they finally separated both boys eyes blazed with lust and hunger.

"So I'd start with that, and then wait for you to make the next move." Draco said after a moments silence, his voice hoarse.

"And if I didn't make the move?" Harry asked.

"Then I would leave it at that."

The boys stared at each other intently for a short moment before Harry moved closer to Draco and pushed him back against the pillows locking him once more in a mind-bending kiss.

* * *

A/N: I know it's REALLY short... but I think you all can survive with it... I'll try not to take 2 years writing the next chapter... I promise... MUAH!!! R/R LOTS!!! 


End file.
